Lost and Found
by naturesmusic1
Summary: a girl pushed into a portal and landed at Alfea where she meets the Winx. But something is wrong. She was sent back into the past! Who is this girl and can the Winx help her defeat the evil warlock that has overtaken the universe in her time?
1. A girl and a portal

Its a rainy day in the realm of Eva, the planet which is now the center of all evil and dark magic. There stands a large castle. Just the look of it gives people the shiver. Around the back of the castle are mountains that have black clouds lured around them. The rest of the castle is surrounded by a thick forest. The sound of running feet splashing in puddles are heard in the forest. 4 girls and 3 boys are rushing through the forest, searching for something. They run without looking back, too scare to see if anything is following them.

"Run!, we have to get to the portal before it closes" says one of the boy.

Then they hear growls behind them but they don't even look back for they know what it is. The merewolves that are the creatures of the evil warlock who everyone fear. Merewolves which are werewolves who were infected by the dark magic. They have black slick skin instead of being furry and fangs much bigger then regular werewolves.

"oh no! they are catching up to us" says one of the girls as she can hear the growls getting louder.

Another boys yells "No, they won't. I'll try to slow them down. Keep on running for the cave" and with that he started to pull out a sword.

"No I'll stay to help you" said another boy also pulling out a sword "GO!" he told the rest

The four girl and the boy who was left, continue running to the forest.

"ok we just need to keep on heading this direction and we should get to the cave" said the only boy left as he pulled out his device and look at it.

As they continued to run through the forest, which seem forever, vines started to popped out of the ground, reaching out to grab the girls and boy.

"I'll cut them" said the boy as he pulled out his sword and slashing at the vines. "No there is too many" said one girl.

One of the vines grab hold of the boy's legs and left him up "AHH HELP" yelled the boy

"Digital blast!" two girls said together with all their strength.

The boy fall and replied "thanks"

But where the vines where blast, more vines appear.

"you two keep going" said the boy "my sisters and I can handle this, Go!"

The two girls that was left keep on running. They finally made it to the cave and ran inside it.

"Ok the portal should be here" said one of the girl and soon spotted it. It was a simple purple swirling circle that floated in the air. "We don't have much time, its going to close soon"

Then a blast out of nowhere hit them. "I knew you were going to come here" said a familiar voice.

The girls got up, knowing who it was. Quickly they blast at him but he bounce it off with a wave of his hand.

The same girl who found the portal pushes the other girl close toward the portal " You go. the portal is shrinking. Go! He needs me alive." and with that she push the girl into the portal before it closed.

"No! I can't leave you with him!" screamed the girl that was pushed but she was already traveling toward the portal. The last thing she could hear was her friend screaming in pain. She close her eyes as she let a tear slip out.

"This portal takes me wherever I want to go, but where to go?" she thought to herself as she floats along, traveling through the portal.

"I want to go to a place where I can find help. Where I can be safe. Somewhere he can't find me please!" she said out loud and was gone.

- Meanwhile-

"Thanks for inviting us on a picnic, guys. It helps us relax from all that studying for the exams" said Stella stretching on the picnic blanket so the sun can hit her.

"What are you talking about Stel. You haven't even picked up a book to study. Don't know why you're complaining about" said Musa crossing her arms and glaring at Stella.

"I have so studied."

"Yea right"

"Come on girls. no fighting. enjoy the picnic" said Brandon placing his hand on Stella's shoulders.

"She started it" said Stella pointing a finger at Musa.

"Don't be pointing fingers" Musa said getting angry.

"Stella. quit it. just chill" said Bloom

"Fine as long as Musa apologizes"

"Me! apologize for what?"

"Well you were being rude to me."

"Stella.. don't" said Tecna

"No. Musa should apologize to me"

"Oh forget this. I'm out of here" said Musa stomping away into the forest.

"Way to go Stella." said Riven "I'll go get her" and he walk off after Musa.

"Come on lets go catch up with them" said Layla

"_I can't stand her sometimes_" thought Musa kicking a rock as she was walking near the lake.

"Musa. Wait." said Riven from behind her.

"What!"

"Chill. Don't let Stella get you all fired up like that"

"Well she just gets me so mad and is annoying sometimes."

"Ok relax. you're just exhausted from studying a lot" said Riven hugging Musa

"I guess you're right." Hugging back and hating to admit he is right. The others finally caught up with Musa and Riven, but something was happening in the sky.

"What's going on" asked Flora

"It seems like a portal is forming" said Tecna.

Then a purple portal open spitting out a girl. The girl fall to the ground and landed hard, stomach faced down. The Winx and Specialists ran over to see the girl who was younger then them, turning her over to examine her. They see the strange girl had on a black long like shirt dress that reach half way to her knees and the sleeves reach above her elbows. Under she wear on dark red legging that reach a little bit past her knee. Her black combat boots were practically cover in mud. But they noticed her cloths being all torn and ripped, her body cover in scratches. Her long magenta red hair was falling out of her two lower pigtails and had twigs in it. She also wore black and red gloves but the tip of her fingers show where they can see more scratches on them. The girl open slightly her eyes trying to left her head but passes out.

"Oh my gosh. We have to bring her back to Alfea immediatly" said Flora running next to the girl side, checking if the girl was breathing.

"I'll carry her" said Nabu picking the girl up and everyone headed back. Once they reach Alfea Bloom, Tecna, and Stella went to inform Ms. Faragonda. Flora, Musa, Layla, and Nabu went to look for the nurse in her office. The rest stayed outside to wait.

"This girl is hurt" said Flora to the nurse.

"Lay her down on the bed" the nurse said pointing over to a patient bed. Nabu place the girl there and the Nurse came over to get a quick examine of the girl.

"She's hurt badly but I can't tell you what's really wrong with her until I do further tests" said the Nurse, examining the girl " All I can say is she is badly scratch up and her energy is very low. Don't worry I will take care of her."

"Thank you girls and the heroes for bringing her. I will inform you later on once the nurse is done with examining her. You can leave now" said Ms. Faragonda standing at the door way with Bloom, Tecna, and Stella. The six girls and Nabu nodded their head and walked back to the others.

"Well they don't know exactly what's wrong. We are going to have to wait for information about the girl" said Bloom

"We should be heading back to Red Fountain. Its getting late." said Timmy looking at the sky as it was getting ready for the night. The winx and specialist said their goodbyes. And the guys left. The winx walked back to their dorm to rest.

"I wonder what happen to the girl." said Layla.

"By the look of her clothes she seem to went through a lot" said Flora

"Whatever happen to her, it is over for now. She is safe here." said Bloom

**I don't own Winx Club! Please R&R. This is my very first story. I actually wrote this around when season 2 was passing by. So I had to change a lot of stuff. Thanks**


	2. Runaway

**Note: Look at the end of this chapter for i change some stuff.**

Next morning at Alfea, the girls are having breakfast. Everyone except Layla.

"Where is Layla?" asked Musa as she put jelly on a toast

"She said she had to go get something" Flora said taking a sip of her orange juice "oh here she is" pointing over at Layla, who had an expression that something was up.

"Whats wrong Layla?" Stella asked

"Ms. Faragonda wants to see us" Layla said, grabbing a muffin before turning back around, while the others got up and got to Ms. Faragonda office and walked in. Ms. Faragonda standing, gazing out the window. She turns around when she heard the girls come in. "Good Morning, girls."

"Good Morning Ms. Faragonda" replied together the Winx

"You wanted to see us?" asked Bloom

"Is it about the girl?" asked Tecna

"Yes. She is healing and doing a lot better, but hasn't woken up yet. But I need help from you girls especially you Tecna" said sounding a bit worried about something.

"What do you need Ms. F?" asked Tecna noticing the worried sound in Ms. Faragonda voice.

"Come. Follow me." said Ms. Faragonda walking out her office. The Winx shrugged shoulders at each other and followed . Faragonda lead them to the nurse's office to where the girl was still sleeping in the same patient bed.

"She looks so much better then when we found her" said Flora happily, looking over at the girl.

"Yes the Nurse has taken good care of her." said Ms. Faragonda walking over to Tecna. "But we don't know who she is. I was hoping you can find some information about her."

"Yes I can scan her to see who she is and where she is from, like I did to Layla when we first found her." said Tecna

"What is with us finding lost girls in the forest" Stella joked

"Oh Stella" Tecna said, pulling out her scanner and letting the ladybug fly over the girl, scanning her. Once the ladybug scan her, it flew back to Tecna's scanner. Tecna waiting a coupe of second for it to download the information, once it did she look at what it said. Her eyes widen suddenly looking surprise and started to push buttons"Whats wrong Tecna.

"What did it say?" asked Stella

"I don't understand... There is no information about her not even telling me what realm she is from. As if she doesn't exist. I don't get it" Tecna said, keep pushing buttons on her scanner. The girl starts to wake up from all the noises she heard. She open her eyes slowly, feeling the light stinging her eyes. When she got adjusted to the light, she started looking around where she was. When she saw the girls and Ms. Faragonda, she paused and her violet eyes open wide.

"She's awake" said Flora "How are you, sweetie?"

"Wha…What happen… Who are you?" asked the girl, feeling dizzy

"I'm Flora, what's your name?" asked Flora softly placing a hand on the girl shoulder.

"Flo..Flora?..no…something is wrong.." The girl stuttered, not believe where she was. The girl grab her head in pain before passing out."oh she must still be too tired" Flora sadly said

"I sense she's been through a lot of darkness, which has weaken her. Her winx energy is very low. I was able to heal all her scratches on her. I noticed she has a scar on her left hand which she must have gotten when she was younger. She also been having a lot of nightmares. I hear her at night mumbling about something." said the Nurse from behind them. She was standing in the door way and walks in. She nods her head at Ms. Faragonda. "Well were you able to find any information about her?" asked the Nurse.

"No I couldn't find anything" said Tecna disappointed that technology failed her

"Well you girls should go to your classes now. Its about to begin in a few minutes" said leaving the room and walking back to her Winx girls walked out the Nurse's office, confused at what happen

"Is it just me or did she look familiar?" asked Layla

"I agree" said Bloom

"Well we can talk about this later. We are going to be late for Wizgiz class and we have our exam today. Come on." said Musa, as everyone started to run to Wizgiz class barely getting their on time.

Later that day...

The Winx girl were seating outside, chatting and eating.

"I'm glad our exams are over" said Tecna

"Me too. I don't think I could take anymore of it" said Stella taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Hey, something is wrong.." Bloom suddenly said, seeing the Nurse running toward the Winx. She finally got to them and paused to take in a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Bloom

"The..girl.." the Nurse tried to say, "..she..is gone.."

"What do you mean?" asked Layla standing up.

"I went to check on a fairy who call in sick and when I came back to my office she was gone." said the Nurse

"She just left like that?" Musa questioned

"Yes, she left... she also changed, taking her cloths and left the pajamas"

"Don't worry we will find her" Bloom said determined

"I looked everywhere on the school grounds. She isn't here. She must be in the forest or somewhere else."

"Its ok. We can scan the forest and search for her" Flora suggested

"Yes, I can locate exactly where she is with my scanner" Tecna said pulling it her scanner. After a few second the device beeps. " She is near the lake, exactly where we found her."

"Come on girls" said Bloom, and the Winx change into their fairy form and flew towards the lake.

"There she is" said Musa pointing to the girl laying down on the ground near the lake. The girls came down to the ground and change back to their regular outfits.

"She must have passed out again" said Flora getting closer "Poor thing"

The girl woke up and saw the Winx walking towards her. She jumped up and got into a fighting stand.

"We don't want to fight you. We just want to help" said Flora softly, backing up a bit to leave some space between her and the girl "What's your name?"

The girl looked at Flora, seeing if she could trust her before answering. "Melody." she finally said putting down her fists and looking around "Where am I?" she ask in a demanding voice, looking back Flora.

"You're in Magix. We found you and took you to our school Alfea " said Flora

"Magix? Alfea? What are you talking about?" asked Melody with a confused face

"Well you see, you fell out of this portal thingie and you hit the ground pretty hard and then.." said Stella but was cut off.

"Portal?" said Melody confuse.

"Sweetie are you ok?" asked Flora getting a bit closer to Melody

"No.." Melody confused, looking at Flora. "Alfea.. is.. destroyed"

The Winx froze at what Melody just said. They couldn't believe what Melody just said.

"Ok what are YOU talking about" said Stella pointing to Melody

"Oh my gosh" said Melody suddenly. "I left them. He is going to torture them. I can't believe it. no..no.. NO!" she said as she drop to the ground, hitting her fists on the ground.

"Ok you need to rest some more, we will take you back to Alfea" said Layla

"NO I can't waste anymore time. there isn't time. they need me. they need help" said Melody angrily, getting back up on her feet.

"First you need help. You need to get your strength back" said Musa. Melody look up at Musa and stared at her. "You" Melody said

"Me?…" Musa said, staring right back into Melody's violet eyes. Melody started to lose strength from her leg, causing her to collapse to the ground.

"She is still too weak and tired" said Flora, walking over to Melody to help her on her feet.

"Come on lets head back before she passes out" said Bloom walking over on the other side of Melody to help Flora support her.

"She sure has some attitude. Even after we rescue her." Stella said, crossing her arm.

"Come on Stella, she is just confuse." Tecna said

"Come on sweetie" Flora said sweetly "you can do it"

"Let me stay here for a moment" said Musa, looking out at the lake

"I'll stay with you" said Layla nodding her head at the rest, saying its ok to go ahead. The Winx and Melody left heading back to Alfea. Flora and Bloom took Melody back to the nurse, who put a sleeping spell on her so she won't try to runaway until she recover some energy. A while later Layla and Musa were walking back to Alfea. Before they could reach the rest of the Winx, Layla stops Musa to ask her something.

"Musa? Are you okey?" Layla asked curiously "You haven't said anything since the lake"

"I saw something in her eyes"

"What you see?"

"Like life has been drained out of her. I saw fear and anger. I wonder what has happen to her to…" Musa stopped, feeling a shiver. _'not only that but they remind me of somebody..' _she thought to herself.

"Don't worry once she has recover, we can ask her what happen. Lets go in, I think we all need some rest" Layla said putting her arm around Musa's shoulder as they walk back to their room to get with the other Winx girls.

**Note**

**Please R&R. Ok i change my mind. Before I said I was making the Winx in their enchantix level well now I decide to have them in their believix level. i thought to use Roxy later on in the story. So very sorry for the confusing. oh yea and how are the winx studying... well i'm making them in a special program to continue their study about their believix level. you can never have enough knowledge. remember knowledge is power :)**


	3. It's Time

**Note:** **Ok I change my mind. Before I said I was making the Winx in their enchantix level well now I decide to have them in their believix level. i thought to use Roxy later on in the story. So very sorry for the confusing! oh yea and how are the winx studying... lets just say that the winx are in a special program to continue their study about their believix level. you can never have enough knowledge. remember knowledge is power :)**

Another beautiful afternoon at Alfea, the girls were waiting outside for the boys. Its been a week since the incident.

"Did you miss us?" said a male voice

The girls turn around and see it was Sky while the rest of the guys walk behind him. Each of the girls went their boyfriend, who receive them in hugs and kisses. For a while each couple had their conversation going on.

"So how is the girl?" Nabu ask suddenly

"Well her wounds are heal and she gain her energy back. Flora has visited her every single day." Bloom said

"We have tea everyday and have conversation about random stuff. She is a lot better." Flora said happily "She really loves my special tea, always ask for it"

"So do you know what happen to her or where she come from?" asked Brandon

"No, whenever I try to ask she simply changes the topic or shutdown. We only know her name is Melody." replied Flora "Oh and I found out she will be 16 soon. Other then that I know nothing."

"Don't worry. You tried" Helia said, hugging his Flora

"Did you use your scanner, Tecna?" Timmy ask, adjusting his glasses

"Yes but nothing came up. I even upload the software and try to scan her again. But…" Tecna stop.

"But what?" Timmy ask concern, seeing the face of Tecna.

"She attacked Tecna when she tried to get close to her to scan her again" Stella respond, seeing Tecna didn't want to answer.

"Are you okey?" Timmy said frantically "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, thanks to Bloom and Flora." Tecna smile, calming down her frantic boyfriend.

"What happen" asked Helia

"I had to fight her back, we told her to stop but she wouldn't listen." said Bloom "and after a while of us fighting, Flora was able to talk to her and calm her down"

"She sounds nice." Sky said sarcastically

"The scary thing is that she was actually winning. For being younger then me, she is very powerful and strong. Barely use her power to attack me, it was mostly combat fighting like what you guys do. " Bloom said, feeling a shiver as she remember the fight between her and Melody.

"Woah.. Well you are fine now." Sky said, hugging Bloom.

"But I think we can find information about her another way." Tecna said, pulling out an object from her pocket. It was a beautiful oval shaped gold locket with a red jewel in the middle.

"The problem is we cant get it open" Musa said

"Maybe you need a guy to help you with that" Brandon said and grab the locket. He tried to pry it open but failed. "Man this is some locket. Most be some big secret in there to not wanting anybody to open it." handing it back to Tecna.

"Nice try" Riven said, laughing

"That's ok snookum" Stella said smiling at her boyfriend.

"We tried everything, picking at it, using a spell." Layla said

"Wait, what does this writing say?" Timmy ask, noticing there was a foreign writing in craved around the red jewel on the locket.

"It means Music is the key to Life" Musa said "Its written in an ancient language that's from my home realm. The language is still commonly use but only because of how beautiful it looks in writing."

"So that could mean she is from the Harmonic Realm" Timmy said

"Or she got the locket from there." Riven said

"Well its says 'Music is the key to life' maybe a song has to be play." Nabu pointed out

"Well that's great. How are we suppose to find out what the song is anyways. Pretty sure Melody won't tell us." Stella said, signing after.

"The heck I won't." said a voice behind the group.

The Winx and Specialists turn around to see Melody standing there. She was back in her clothes in which they first found her in. But it was all cleaned up and fixed.

"Who gave you permission to touch my things." Melody said angrily. She stomps over to Stella and snatch her locket from her hand.

"We just wanted to see whats inside. We thought we could find some information about you..." Bloom said

"Well that's for me to know, and you to never find out." Melody snapped

"Don't get angry with us. We just wanna help you. But we can't exactly do that if we don't know what to help you in." Stella snap back

"Look here blondie, You really don't wanna see me get angry." Melody said, glaring at Stella.

"Angry? Aren't you that now? Well I'm guessing then this is your happy side then" Stella replied sarcastically.

"Stella please stop. Melody, you are right we shouldn't have taken it without your permission. We are sorry for that. But we just want to help." Flora said calmly.

Melody look at Flora for a minute then look back at Stella giving her one last glare before backing away from Stella. She walks over to Flora and does a bow in front of her.

"The Nurse told me you fix my outfit and I want to thank you for that. Thank you." Melody said and starts to walk off.

"Hey look I know we got off badly but we really just want to help you." Musa said, walking after her. "Don't get angry"

Melody stops.

"No. I'm not angry with you. I never would be." Melody said softly, turning around but was looking down at the ground. She slowly raised her face to look at Musa. Memories flew back into Melody head, Goods and Bads. People she cares about, her friends and others. She remember why she was here for. Even though this wasn't the plan, the portal sent her here for a reason. She was going to take back what was hers. It was time for her to finish her mission.

"It is time for me to go back." Melody said in a serious tone, looking away quickly so Musa won't notice how she was staring at her "I'm ready to tell you what happen to me"

"Come in Girls" Ms. Faragonda voice could be heard

"Hello Ms. Faragonda" Bloom said, opening the door to her office letting the rest of the Winx enter. Ms. Faragonda was sitting down behind her table. They notice Melody was sitting in a chair in front of the desk, she keep her back to them. They weren't the only one there, Saladin and Ms. Griffin was also there.

"Whats up, Ms. F" Stella ask

"Girls a few day before Melody told me everything of what happen to her. I told her to not tell you anything until she was ready. And now it is time for her to go back" Ms. Faragonda answer. "Melody" she said, motioning Melody to stand up and tell her story.

"When you first found me, you couldn't find anything on your scanner about me, right." Melody commented

"Correct." Tecna said. " I upgraded it and tried to scan you again..but.."

"I'm sorry for attacking you for that. I couldn't let you try to find out who I am before I was ready to tell you." Melody said, pausing before saying it. "I'm from the future. 25 years from the future to be precise."

The girls' eyes widen. It took a while before someone spoke

"Is that possible?" Tecna ask.

"It is. But it takes a lot of magical power to happen." Saladin answered, "Continue Melody."

"I came through from something call the universal portal, which can take you anywhere in the universe. I wasn't expecting it to take me back in time. But I think I should start from the very beginning. The day my life change. It was my 6th birthday. We had a huge party and my parents invited my uncles and aunt and their kids. Everything was fine until he came." Melody stop, holding back tears. "He came and attacked us."

"Who is he?" Bloom ask

"His name is Orgone, an evil warlock who destroys everything and won't stop till he gets what he wants. He came and tried to capture one of my aunt who holds a strong power." Melody said, choosing her words carefully "But my aunt fought back. Orgone got angry seeing he wasn't having much success but then he saw my mom. And he took her." Melody said, letting a tear slip out. "She was protecting me and the other kids. My dad tried to stop him but Orgone almost killed my dad. Orgone was the one who gave me this scar that day when I was trying to help my mom." Melody said, pulling her glove off her left hand to show the scar. "He told me to remember him because he will be back." Melody said in a choked up voice. She stop for a moment to wipe away the tear and to clear her throat. She took a deep breath and got control of her voice. "He came back a year after that and was able to capture my aunt he wanted. But he had help." Melody said, looking over at Ms. Faragonda

"The Witches." Ms. Faragonda said

"What?" The Winx said shock at first but got angry.

"Don't they have anything better to do beside causing chaos." Musa said angrily.

"After that they capture one by one by uncles and aunts. My dad was capture in the first few attacks. Only one of my aunt and her husband haven't been capture so far. Well up until a few weeks ago. They finally capture us. The other kids and I were force to be servants in his castle and keep our parents as prisoners. We made an escape plan to find a the portal We learned about it from our tutor and how it can take you anywhere in the universe. The plan was to go back to find our tutor wherever she was. The last thing I remember is my friend pushing me through the portal and I landed here." Melody

"Melody didn't ask specifically for her tutor when she enter the portal. She asked it to take her to a place to find help and it brought her to the past" Ms. Faragonda said, coming beside Melody.

"The universe must have something in plan for her to be brought her." Saladin said

"Of course. Who best to beat the witches then the Winx Club." Ms. Griffon said.

"Correct. So girls you have a big mission ahead of you." Ms. Faragonda said. "You will go with Melody to stop them."

"Of course we will help you Melody." Bloom said, having her war face on.

"Question." Layla said "why didn't the portal take you to us in your time. We are older and I bet more powerful by then."

Melody didn't answer. She looks at Ms. Faragonda "Some stuff are better unanswered for now."

The girls didn't like the answer of that. Melody could see they were worried and wondering why Ms. Faragonda wasn't telling them.

"You're not died if you are wondering…" Melody said reassuring.

"That's good…" Stella said, trying to put up a smile

"So do you girls accept this mission?" Ms. Faragonda ask

"Yes!" the Winx said all together

"Don't worry Melody we will defeat the Witches and Orgone. We will get your family back" Bloom said confidently.

Melody smile at Bloom, putting her glove back on.

Melody noticed that Ms. Faragonda was looking at her. She knew there was more to the story. Melody was a bit upset that wasn't able to tell the Winx all of it. She had to wait is what Ms. Faragonda said, and Melody has waited. For a very long time.

**Please R&R. Sorry again for the confusion.**

**Anyways. Melody didn't tell the complete story. what could her secret be...**


	4. The Truth Came Out

**Note: I'm so sorry it took a while to put up this chapter. I forgot my flash drive, where I keep my story in, at home. And I only go home during the weekend so I wasn't able to get it till now. Okey hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, you guys are smart to figure out the secret ;) lets see how it goes. **

"Are you girls ready?" Ms. Faragonda said

"Ready!" The Winx and Melody said all together

"Specialists?" Saladin asked

"Ready!" The guys said

"Here it goes." Ms. Griffon said. They were all in an empty classroom. The three headmasters were standing side by side in one side of the room and the others on the opposite side. The three headmasters began chanting a spell. Slowly did they started to glow and lift up in the air. A spark form in the middle of the room and as the headmasters continue chanting, the spark grew and finally a portal was form.

"Ok remember to think of the future Magix. If you think of anything else, you will be separated and lost" Ms. Griselda said serious. Never had the Winx heard her been so serious, even if it is Ms. Griselda. "Now go, the portal won't last for long" she demanded and they all nodded in response.

Melody was the first to jump into the portal and the rest follow behind her. A flash of bright purple light blinded everyone else in the classroom. Once they were able to adjust their eyes and see, the portal was gone and so were their students.

"I hope everything turns out okey" Ms. Faragonda faintly said, feeling weak.

"We only have to hope for the best." Saladin said to comfort Ms. Faragonda as he found a place to sit down to regain his energy

"You have to trust your students. These are the Winx and they defeated several other enemies." Ms. Griffon said, also feeling dizzy after conjuring up so much energy into creating the portal. All they could do now was wait for their students to return.

_25 years into the future_

A spark formed in the middle of the forest at Magix. Soon a purple portal open up, spitting out the group.

"Ouch!" Stella said, feeling someone landing on top of her back.

"Thanks for breaking my fall Stel" Bloom joked, getting off.

"What are best friends for" Stella sarcastically said, dusting herself off.

"Oh, second time I had to do that" Melody said to herself rubbing her left side after hitting the ground.

"Everybody alright?" Sky asked, looking around at the group checking if everyone was there.

"Yea.." Everyone said as they all got up and cleaning themselves off.

"Ok so where do we go from here" Layla ask, looking around.

Tecna pulled out her scanner to find their location. "We aren't far from the school which is over in that direction. This is the forest…" Tecna stop at the end. Everyone looked around seeing what once the forest they knew. Now black gnarly trees with barely any leaves on them and a mist hovering around. The sky was grey, letting no ray of sunshine pass through their thick layers of heavy clouds.

"This is Magix?" Flora questioned, feeling sad for what happen to the beautiful forest she loves and know.

"This isn't the worst. Come on lets get going." Melody said simply. She wasn't shock by the surrounding like the others, she seen it and seen much worst.

"So where are we going again?" Stella asked

"Did you not pay attention. We are going to Red Fountain to find a ship so we can get to Earth. I'm sure I can find my tutor there." Melody said

"So Earth is still safe?" Bloom ask, thinking of her hometown.

"Yes, but only because Orgone thinks the planet isn't very useful. Earth doesn't have much magical power, so he doesn't see it as a threat and leaves Earth alone" Melody replied

After walking through the forest which seem to took forever, the group finally reached their destination. When they saw the building, they were even more shock. All except Melody. Red Fountain was still suspended in the air but it shows that it has been through some rough time. Parts of it has crumble down to the ground and no streams of water were flowing down from the edges. Clearly it shows that the school has been abandoned and nobody has been there in a long time.

"Zoomix!" The Winx called out, teleporting everybody inside the school. The Specialists were able to direct them to the area where the ships are held in. They only saw 2 ships there. The group headed over to the closest ship.

"This ship is in no condition to fly in." Brandon said, seeing the many dents and damage on it.

"The system is completely shut down" Timmy said from the inside as he tried to start up the ship but nothing turned on.

"Plus it looks like something hit one of the engine" Riven said, from the side as he point out a busted out engine.

"Let check out the other one" Brandon said, hoping it to be in better condition.

"It looks fine, no severe damage. Few scratches. Lets check the inside." Sky said. Timmy, Tecna, Sky, Brandon, and Bloom went inside the ship while the rest waited outside.

"The ship is already on." Timmy surprised to see the screen lit up. Timmy and Tecna sat down in the chairs and started to type away. When Tecna sat down in one of the seat, it felt warm. '_That's odd, could somebody have been sitting here recently' _she thought but she snap out of her thoughts when she heard Sky speak.

"Can you get the system to work" he asked Timmy

"Well maybe, but I don't know exactly how to. This ship system seem to have a more advance program to it. I can't even get in." Timmy said. He suddenly stop typing "Wait its been on standby."

"Ok. What does that mean" Bloom asked, confuse with the techno talk.

"It means we probably aren't alone, they must have left the ship and let it be on standby." Brandon said

Outside the group were discussing something. Melody separated from them and started walking around the ship that they were looking at. The more she observed it, the more familiar it looked. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the sudden sound of swords clashing. When she got back to the group, she noticed the other Winx girls tied up all together in some metal like hoops. She then saw a masked stranger holding up a sword, aiming at Riven. Riven was standing there, hands empty. '_Where's his sword_?" she thought, looking around and noticed his sword was on the ground, far from his reach. There were also two other masked strangers who were busy tying down Helia and Nabu.

"Shouldn't have left your guard down" one of the mask stranger said out loud, tying down Nabu.

"Anybody move or do anything and well you know what will happen to him" The male stranger who was in front of Riven said.

Nabu couldn't just stand by and not help out his friend. They have tied him down but his hands were free. He was getting ready to shot a beam of energy at them but the mask stranger saw this and lifted his sword to get ready to swing at Riven.

"Dad!" Melody screamed, running over and with all her strength tackled the stranger down. They rolled around for a moment before they stop and Melody was the one who landed on top. She was ready to punch the mask person but then she heard him speak "Melody stop! Its me Jay!"

"Jay?" Melody said, not believing it. The stranger pulled off his mask and revealed the face of a teenage boy around the same age as her. He had short blond hair that was tied back. "Jay! It is you" she said, finally getting off him and helped him up. She then looked up at the other two strangers who also had pulled off their mask. One had jet black hair in a fauxhawk cut. The other who seem older had blonde hair just like Jake but his ponytail was a bit more longer.

"Randy, Damien. What are you all doing here?" Melody said stunned to seem them there.

"What are we doing here. What are you doing here?" Randy, the one with black hair, said "Been a while since we've seen you."

Soon the rest of the group joined outside, after hearing the commotion.

"What's happen?" Brandon said "And who are they" referring to the three boys.

"We were attacked but I think its fine now. Seems like Melody knows them" Layla said, who was able to free the girls from the metal hoops.

"Wait a second" Musa said, coming beside Riven "Did you call Riven.. Dad?"

"Uhm.. No you heard me wrong"

"No I heard you loud and clear. You risk your life to jump out and save him. And you were ready to beat him. " Musa pointed at Jay. Finally she realized where she has seen Melody's eyes before. How could she have not notice it, Melody's magenta hair, her ill-temper, and sarcastic personality. She must be Riven's daughter from this time. But was she the mother? The one that was taking away when Melody was a little girl.

"Melody, they can't be them. Are these.." Randy said, looking at the Winx and Specialists.

Melody sighed. She had to say it. She couldn't possible make up a lie to avoid the situation. It slipped out of her mouth without thinking. She messed up. Plus they would eventually find out but she hope to have her tutor by her side to explain it to them. She finally took in one big breath and let it out. "Yes he is my dad." Melody turned to face Musa. "And you are my mother." Melody said, giving a little hello wave. "Hey mom"

"What!" the other Winx and Specialists responded while Musa stood there, overwhelmed by the news. Riven also was too stunned to even move or say anything.

'Look I know you are shock. And you don't know how badly I wanted to tell you but Ms. Faragonda told me…" Melody said but was cut off by Bloom

"Wait, Ms. Faragonda knew?"

"Yes. We made a plan for me to take you all to the future Ms. Faragonda to tell you. I wasn't ready and I couldn't do it alone. That is why we were going to Earth, so I can find her there. She is my tutor I was talking about that we had to find." Melody said, pausing for a moment to see the reactions on their faces. She turned to see Musa and Riven who looked like they were still stunned by the news.

"Look I didn't wanted to tell you like this. But when I saw him about to attack you, it brought back the memory of that night when I almost lost you." Melody said in a sad tone, feeling the tears forming in her eyes but she held them back.

"Melody. I think we should just go to Earth. They are just shock." Damien said, coming beside Melody to comfort her. He could tell she wanted to burst out crying but he also knew she wouldn't let herself do that. She was struggling. "As for you all, I think we should not talk about this here. We will take you to Earth and find Ms. Faragonda." he said to the rest of the group.

They all nodded in agreement, and followed Randy and Jay who lead them into the ship. Melody walked behind with Damien beside.

"Don't worry Melody. It will be fine" he said comforting, taking her into his arms. Melody buried her head in his chest, feeling the tears running down her cheeks. At least she found him here to make her feel better.

"Come on. They are waiting for us. Don't look at them or say anything. Just stay by me and wait till we find Ms. Faragonda." he said, wiping away her tears. Melody shook her head yes, and straighten herself. She had to pull herself together for she hated having anybody see her cry. They finally joined the others onboard. Now they were on their way to planet Earth.

**Note: Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I did had to do a lot of editing on this. I'm still kinda iffy about it. Don't think this is my best writing. But please R&R. Also in the next chapter, I want one of the Winx to have an argument with their kid. And I'm letting y'all choose which Winx it will be. Chooses are:**

**Bloom**

**Stella**

**Layla**

**Tecna**

**Musa**

**I don't put Flora for a reason. Will explain in next chapter. Sorry again for waiting so long. **


	5. Not Perfect

**Note: So sorry it took forever for this chapter. I have been super busy with school work. But here it is. Sorry its long _ Also Musa did get the most vote. Why? just kidding :) and thanks to Lala and Arey for giving me the idea of Musa and Stella to also argue. Lets see how that turned out**

The ship had reached Earth, and landed on an island which the Winx were able to recognize.

"What are we doing on Tir Nan Og?" Bloom asked, as the group were getting off the ship. In her time, it has only been a couple of months that the Winx left Earth to continue to study more about their believix.

"Ms. Faragonda came here to find help from Queen Roxy." Jay said

"Queen Roxy?" Bloom surprised at first but remember Roxy's mom was the Queen. Roxy, in their time, was still too young to take the throne so Nebula became queen until Roxy was ready.

"I don't see the castle." Stella said

"That because we need the White Circle." Randy said. He lift up his hand,, wearing the White Circle like a ring just like Roxy did. The White Circle did the rest and soon a beam shot down to the middle of the island and Tir Nan Og Castle appeared. Randy lead the way while the rest followed along.

"How do you have the White Circle?" Layla asked after a while

"Well Queen Roxy is my mom." Randy replied. But before anybody could ask another question, they had arrive into the throne room. There, sitting in the throne and wearing her crown, was Roxy. She was listening to people who were reporting events that were happening in all the realms but she noticed her son with a group of familiar faces. She immediately accused them and ask everybody to leave the throne room. When everybody was gone, she came down from her place and walk over to greet her son.

"Randy. I'm glad to see you all back and safe. I see you brought some old friends." Roxy said, giving him a hug. Roxy was wearing a beautiful light green dress. Her hair has grown long and had a bit of a wave at the tip of it. Even though she look beautiful, her face was different. It showed that she had went through some rough time. She was tired, sad, and seem as if she lost spirit. But Melody noticed her eyes regain a sparkle when she saw the group, her friends she had lost.

"We even found a lost princess" Jay said in a cheery tone, pointing over to Melody who was beside Damien. Melody walked over to Roxy to bow, but Roxy quickly hugged her.

"I'm so glad to see you are okay. I was so worried something happen to you" Roxy said happy, letting some tears escape from her eyes. Melody smiled back, happy to feel somewhat at home.

"Melody, do… they know." Roxy hesitated

"Yes. Not as I planned but yes." Melody replied "They came to help but first they have to see Ms. Faragonda."

"Well, I will take them to her but I have a surprise for you" Roxy said

"You do? What is it?"

"Its in the library. Damien, Jay, and Randy will take you." Roxy said, gesturing them to the hallway which lead to the library. The four left but Melody looked back before leaving sight. Musa noticed she was looking at her. During the whole flight over here, nobody talked. Musa keep thinking about what Melody said before. She mention back at Alfea that her mother was kidnapped when she was young. Now that Musa know she was the future mother of her, she realized then that she was the one who got kidnapped. The aunts and uncle Melody talked about must be the rest of the Winx and the Specialists. Musa felt guilty for putting her future daughter through so much pain. She knew how it felt to grow up without a mother and to have Melody go through that also upsets her. Musa wanted to say something before Melody left but didn't know exactly what to say, so instead she smiled.

_Outside the library door_

"Here is your early birthday present" Randy said as him and Jay open the double doors for Melody.

Melody walked in and there she saw was the group of people she thought she lost when she entered the portal. They were around the library, reading or talking to another.

"Melody!" she heard coming from the twins. And once they spoke, the others turned around, excited to see her.

_Back with the Winx_

Queen Roxy was leading the group to a garden behind the castle. The Winx noticed someone sitting down, drinking a cup of tea. When the person got up to greet them, the Winx quickly recognize who it was.

"Ms. Faragonda. How are you?" Queen Roxy asked

"A lot better." Ms. Faragonda replied, but her eyes were on the group that Roxy brought. "How are they here?"

"The portal Melody enter has apparently brought her to the past." Roxy said

"And she thought it was a good idea to bring them here." Ms. Faragonda said a bit angry "Do they know?" she also hesitated like Roxy

"Melody said yes but not how she planned it."

"She shouldn't have brought you all here. I think its best we sent you back"

"Ms. Faragonda, with all due respect, we came because we wanted to." Bloom spoke up.

"Yes, when we found Melody and she told us what happen to her, we couldn't just sent her back alone." Flora said

"Yes. And you know that we can never turn our back on a person who needs our help" Layla argued

"Its just too dangerous to have you here. I can't deal with losing you again." Ms. Faragonda said

"We won't let that happen." Stella said as the rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.

Ms. Faragonda smiled. She missed her students and forgot for a moment how stubborn they can be. But she knew her students would never give up no matter what. She always admired their confidence.

"So you know about Orgone then?" she asked

"Yes and the Witches." Bloom said, hating to mention those three wicked witches.

"Well, then you all know that you have been capture and been gone quite a while." Ms. Faragonda said. She saw them nodding their heads.

"Uhm mom?" they heard a voice say. They turned around to see Randy walking over to them.

"Whats wrong?" Roxy concerned

"Melody and Celeste are fighting. Its getting pretty bad in there"

"What? Can't those two go a day without fighting. I thought they would be happy to see each other." Queen Roxy said, with a frustrated look. "Ms. Faragonda. I will go fix these."

"Wait. Melody already told them she is Musa and Riven's daughter. Might as well let the rest of the group meet their future kids. Eventually they will meet." Ms. Faragonda said. Roxy nodded her head and lead the way to the library.

"To be honest, I really want to know how my kids look" Bloom whispered to Sky

"I'm pretty sure they are beautiful just like their mother"

Bloom smiled at Sky and wrap her hands around his arm

"Who is Celeste?" Tecna asked out of curiosity.

"Stella and Brandon's daughter" Queen Roxy replied

"Why am I not shock to hear my daughter fighting with Riven's kid." Stella said sarcastically

"Stella" Brandon sighed

Riven frowned at the remark and was about to say something but felt Musa hand's touching his arm. He let it go and continue to stay quiet.

"Riven, are you still shock." he heard Musa whispered

"About what?"

"About having a daughter"

Riven stayed quiet for a moment before replying back to her.

"I was shock at first but during the flight I was thinking. I have a future. With you. I'm glad to see I'm still with the girl I'm in love with and that we have a daughter to prove it." Musa smiled, happy to hear that. She loves seeing the soft side of Riven. But before she could say something back, she heard yelling. They had arrived in front of the library and they could clearly hear the argument going on. When they open the door, they saw Melody throwing a book at a girl with long light brown hair. The girl was able to dodge it. There were other kids there too. But they were either behind chairs or behind one of the boys.

"You better watch what your saying!" Melody yelled, grabbing another book to throw

"Then quit flirting with Damien. You know that my brother has feeling for you and you go with him" the girl yelled back

Melody's face had a shock expression. She lower her hand and let the book drop to the floor.

"Please tell me you weren't that clueless to not realize it." the girl said, seeing Melody's expression. Melody frown and was about to attack again.

"Melody. Celeste. Stop!" Queen Roxy commanded, walking over to them. "Girls, I'm very upset to see you two fighting. You should be happy to be reunited. Now apologize."

The Winx and Specialists watch in amazement, seeing how Roxy were taking control of these girls. The Winx look to the side to see Ms. Faragonda shaking her head in disappointment.

"Sorry" Both girl replied, crossing their arms and giving a face at each other.

"I guess that will do" Roxy sighed

"Auntie Roxy, who are they?" asked a blonde girl with bright blue eyes, who stepped out from behind boy.

"Are you girls ready to meet the Winx Club" Queen Roxy said

"The Winx?" the same blonde girl asked "But they can't be our mom, they look like..teenagers."

"The portal Melody went in, has taken her to the past." Ms. Faragonda said

"It did?" Celeste said, no longer angry at Melody. Melody nodded her head "Wow some adventure you went through. So which one is my mom?" Celeste said, looking around at the Winx.

'Let me do the introduction." Ms. Faragonda offered

"Stella. Brandon. This is Celeste, your daughter and Mason you older son." one of the boy with dirty blonde hair step beside Celeste. Both had light brown eyes just like Stella.

"Omg. I love your hair" Stella commented

"Thank you I wash it with this special hair cream you created" replied happily Celeste

"Bloom. Sky. This is you daughter and son, Victoria and Ryan" Faragonda continue, gesturing the blonde girl who spoke earlier and the boy she was hiding behind. The boy also had blonde hair and blue eyes like his younger sister.

"Both our kid have your blonde hair." Bloom joked and Sky laughed. Victoria gave a little giggle and hugged her brother. "This is so exciting and weird. Our parents are teenagers!" she squealed and her brother smiled happily back.

"Rosie" Faragonda said, looking around for the girl. A hazel eyed girl with long jet black hair step out from behind a chair. "Flora. Helia. This is your daughter."

"Hello" Rosie said shyly, as her cheeks blushed.

"Hello sweetie. What a beautiful name. Rosie" Flora kindly said, seeing her daughter was also as shy as she was before.

"Thank you" Rosie politely replied

"Nabu and Layla. Maya is you daughter" Faragonda pointing over at a girl who was beside Melody. The girl had dark brown hair tied into a thick braid that reach half way down her back. She had cerulean eyes like Layla. At first Maya seem to hesitate. Before she step forward she look at Melody and Melody nodded her head, as if she was giving approval. Musa noticed this but didn't think it was of any importance.

"Tecna and Timmy, meet the twins and your younger son Mech." A well built boy with purple spiked hair and brown eyes stepped out.

"I'm only a year younger then them." Mech huffed, not liking people referring to him as the younger boy even though he didn't look to have any age difference between the other boys. Musa noticed the same thing happen between the turquoise eyed twins and Melody, who once again nodded her head to approve. They smiled and jumped beside their brother.

"Whatever little brother" the twins teased. The twins had short silky brunette hair with side bangs. But each of the twins had their bangs going in an opposite direction. The one with the right sided bangs said "I'm Bailey and my sis is Bridget"

"We have twins." Tecna said surprised but at the same time excited. "hard to tell them apart" Timmy said, looking closely to see any other difference beside the hair.

Ms. Faragonda was about to introduce the next girl but realized it was Melody. "I'm guessing an introduction isn't necessary since they already meet you. And your brother and sister…" Ms. Faragonda stopped, as her voice was changing to a sadder tone.

Melody looked down, holding back the tears. She grabbed her locket as if in a way it was giving her strength.

'Brother and sister? We have more kids" Musa said

"I'm sorry that disappoints you" Melody said, taking it in a negative way

"Wait.. What. No I didn't meant it like…" Musa said, confused and hurt

"Don't worry." Melody said, cutting off Musa. "I know you're shock and all.. But they seem to be pretty happy to find out about their kids." Melody said, looking around her. The other Winx and Specialists were chatting away with their kids. Talking about school, what's their favorite food, and everyday things. Melody was somewhat bother by this. '_Why are they all acting like this. These aren't our real parents' _Melody thought.

"Look she didn't meant it like that." Riven defended, seeing Musa crushed by what Melody said.

"Whatever" Melody said annoyed, rolling her eyes. This angered Riven but he had to admit. She was definitely his daughter.

"I'm sorry Melody but please don't be rude." Musa said, hopefully she could get through to her.

"Why should I not be?"

"I am your mother and…"

"You are not my mother. My mother was taken away from me almost 10 years ago" Melody cutting her off once again.

"Well I am your future mother." Musa snapped back, not understanding why Melody was acting like this.

"But not the present one. And that's the one I want. Not you. You don't know how it is to be a mother yet" Melody replied coldly. Deeply inside she wanted to run over to Musa and Riven and hug them. But they weren't the ones she knew. They aren't the ones she lost years ago. Melody knew she had to leave before she was going to say something worst she was going to regret. So she pushed by Musa and Riven and left out the doors. Nobody else seem to noticed beside Ms. Faragonda who heard the whole conversation.

'_Oh Melody. I know you are just hurting_.' Faragonda thought, giving a big sigh.

"So who's dating who" Stella said out loud suddenly, always trying to get the latest gossip.

"Well Mech is dating Victoria." Celeste said, also like her mother.

"Tecna, our kids are dating" Bloom said, thrilled. Victoria and Mech simply blushed seeing how their mother were reacting.

"And we are dating Jay!" the twins said, each hugging an arm of Jay who face was turning red.

"What?" Timmy said, almost choking at the thought.

"We just messing around. Jay is dating Maya." the twins laughed. Maya also laughed along, mostly at her boyfriend's face which was a bright red.

"So who's kid are you?" asked Layla

"Damien and Jay are Diaspro's sons." replied Faragonda

"Oh.." Layla said. She didn't really know Diaspro except from what Bloom told of her from the past.

"Ryan is with Lizzie. Who is Lady Mirta's daughter. You remember Mirta right?" Celeste continued

"Of course we know Mirta." Flora said happy to hear about another friend outside from the Winx Club.

"What about you two?" Stella asked to her own daughter and son

"Well me… I'm not dating anybody. But Mason likes Melody" Celeste said

"Oh yea, you guys were arguing something about that." Stella said, thinking back

"Yea and she keeps flirting with Damien. And that makes big brother upset."

Mason was red from embarrassment. But he was also angry.

"Thanks for spilling my secret again."

"Everybody knew Mason. You should be happy that I helped you out. Now Melody knows"

"No you're just jealous because you like Damien."

"Ok calm down both of you" Brandon said, not liking how this was going.

"Yes. I mean what do you see in Melody. She is very ill-tempered and even attack your sister"

"Excuse me. What is that suppose to mean Stella?" Musa asked, overhearing the conversation. Musa didn't meant to be eavesdropping but having super hearing, she couldn't help it.

"Nothing. Its just she is just rude."

"No she is upset. She just been through a lot."

"Wait where's Melody?" Maya said suddenly after noticing she was gone.

"She left" Riven replied

"I gotta find her."

"wait we'll go with you" the twins said. The three girls left without saying anything else to their parents.

"I think everybody just need a break." Queen Roxy said, feeling the tension in the room.

"Agree. My past students and their Specialists are free to hang around the castle."

"Can we show them around" Victoria asked, not wanting to separate from her mother just yet. She was eager to ask so many other questions and find out more how her mom was as a teenager.

"Of course. We will meet back in the dinning room for lunch. And then we will discuss what to do next. But for now we all need a break" Ms. Faragonda said before leaving the room and Roxy following along behind her.

Layla walked over to Musa, wondering if something happen to make Melody leave.

"Musa, what happen?"

"I think Melody hates me."

"For what?"

"Because I left her."

"What?..You were kidnapped. That wasn't your fault"

"Don't worry Musa. She is just mad and upset. We aren't the ones she wants back. But we will help her." Riven said, hugging his girlfriend.

"Riven is right." Nabu said comforting. "Now that we know these are our kids and they went through all this pain. We have to get our future selves back for them"

Musa nodded her head. They were right. There is still a chance for Melody to get her mother back and Musa was determined to help get her back. But she still wondered where was her other daughter and son that Ms. Faragonda mentioned.

**Note: So I orginally had this in two seperate chapter but thought it better to have it in one long chapter. **

**Next chapter mostly going focuse on the individual couples and their future kids. **

**Also what did happen to Melody's brother and sister? What awaits in the next chapter...**


	6. Problems and Situations

**Note: sorry it took a while to upload this chapter. hope you enjoy it. **

Musa, Layla, Tecna, and their boyfriends were being led outside somewhere beside the gardens by Mech. The rest were on their separate tour with each of their kids.

"Don't worry. They should be out here. Probably practicing." Mech spoke up.

"Practicing?" Tecna asked

"Yea. Practicing fighting. You know, what we specialists do. They aren't your regular fairies" he chuckled

The group looked at each other, giving a look of surprise to hear this. Thinking back to when Melody attacked Tecna, she didn't use her power much. She fought just like the boys did and was good. Did all the girls learned to fight like that? Then Musa ear's twitch hearing the sound of arrows whistling through the air. Bulls-eye. Each hit right on the center of the target mark that was painted on a wooden wall on one side of a field arena. The group saw the twins were far away on the other side, preparing to shot another one. Mech gave a loud whistle to get their attention, and the girls lower their bows.

"Hey baby brother" they cheerfully said

"What did I say about calling me baby brother!" Mech annoyed but the twins simply giggled. "Anyways were is Maya and Melody?"

The twins pointed over at place in the arena where they saw the girls fighting.

"What! Why are they fighting?" Layla exclaimed. The twins were about to say something but Layla had left running. The others followed after.

"Layla what do we do?" Musa asked, after catching up to her. The girls weren't having a regular girl fight, but fighting in some form of martial arts and they were good at it.

"I know" Layla said as she conjured up her morphix power to create two ropes around the girls to separate them.

"Hey!" Melody yelled, squirming around to get out of the rope. Maya also squirmed around before she thought up of an idea.

"I got this Mel" she said, looking like she was concentrating. She made the morphix ropes loosen enough so they could fall out. Layla was impress and let the ropes disappear.

"Why were you two fighting?" Musa interrupted Layla's thoughts.

"We were practicing." Melody replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Practicing. Not actually fighting each other?" Tecna asked

"Of course not. Melody is my best friend. I was just helping her practice" Maya smile, putting an arm around Melody's shoulder.

"Well then. In that case, you two are really good" Nabu commented

"Thanks" Maya replied "So what's up?"

"I was hoping to talk with Melody. I want to apologize about earlier." Musa started

Maya nudged Melody and gave her a look to encourage her to reply back. Melody rolled her eyes, at first not wanting to talk but Maya nudged her again.

'Fine' Maya heard Melody muttered. Maya smiled at her success and went over to the twins. "Come on girls. Lets show our parents around" she said before leading everybody else toward the gardens. Musa, Riven, and Melody were left alone. After a while of awkward silence, Riven decided to speak up.

"Look. I'm not one to apologize. But we didn't mean to hurt you"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't meant it in a bad way when I said that comment about us having more kids" Musa encouraged but Melody stayed silence.

"Do you want to see them?" Melody spoke up after another awkward silence. Musa nodded, smiling that she finally got through to her. Melody pulled off her locket that hung around her neck and held it in one palm. She waved a glowing hand above it and suddenly started to sing in a soft tone.

_Open up my little locket_

_What's keep lock up_

_Let them be out_

_Let it be see_

_The secrets of me_

The locket glowed and enlarged into a golden box. Melody opened it and pulled out two pictures. In the first picture, there was a boy, who looked the same age as Damien, playing the piano. He had Musa's cool blue hair and color eyes. On the other side of the piano was a girl with long raven hair with a purple tint to it and who also had blue eyes like the boy. She looked to be older then all the other kids. In the picture she seem to be dancing along. Melody was also in it, sitting beside the boy singing.

"His name is Eric and she's Jazmine. But you two always called her Jazz."

"Jazz and Eric" Musa said, loving the names.

"When was this picture taken?" Riven observed that Melody look the same age in the picture.

"A few months ago. Before they were taken. The witches took them to surrender our home planet, Melody. Queen Galatea of Harmonia came to help but the witches seized her planet too. Then they easily took over the rest of the other planets. Now the whole Harmonic Realm is under his control."

"No" Musa shaking her head in disbelief.

"Its true…" Melody sadly had to confirm. She, herself, still don't want to believe the fact. She misses home, and most of all she misses her brother and sister.

"Don't worry Musa. Everything is going to be fine." she heard Riven said, hugging Musa.

_Somewhere in a hallway of the castle_

"So how long you been dating Mech?" Bloom asked

"9 months."

"So how is?"

"He is really sweet and romantic! He always surprises me with little gifts. Either a flower, candy, or a cute little poem"

"Is he anything like Tecna and Timmy?" Sky asked, feeling awkward to hear his future daughter talk about her relationship. Was his father instincts taking in?

"Uhm no. He isn't really into techno stuff if that is what you are asking" Victoria giggled. She didn't want this moment to end. Haven't seen her mother in 9 years, she almost forgot how her mother is. Even though it wasn't the mother she lost, it will have to do for now.

"So why did Orgone needed me" Bloom suddenly asked.

"Oh…he needed you to unlock the realm of Eva." Victoria upset that Bloom brought up the question. She was enjoying the moment she was having and didn't want anything to ruin it.

"Eva?"

"It's a dark realm that is access through Sparks."

"So like the Omega Dimension on Tides?" Sky said

"Yes. He took over Sparks and Eraklyon after he capture you. Our planets were the first to fall under his evil empire." Victoria sniffled a little, as she felt tears form in her eyes. Victoria was surprised to see arms come around her. She looked up to see the face of Bloom, who had hugged her. Victoria sensed a warmth from Bloom's hug, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

_Elsewhere in a room_

"She said she was sorry" Stella said. After they separated from the others, all they have talked about was the situation that happen in the library.

"I don't care. She didn't have the right to tell my secret out like that" Mason snapped back. "And you didn't have to talk about Melody like that."

"Ok calm down" Brandon tried

"Okay! I'm sorry." Stella shouted "I guess I'm just a horrible mother" she couldn't help to say

"No you're not." Celeste tried to sound comforting. "You didn't know what's going on. You just found out you have kids. Please don't say that." as she took Stella's hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not prepare for all these motherly stuff." Stella sighed "But I really am happy to know I have two amazing kids." Stella saw this made Celeste happy as she smile. "And Mason if you really like Melody, then go after her."

"If she will ever accept me…"

"You can't give up" Celeste said "I'm sorry for butting in. I promise I will help you by not helping you"

'Thank you" Mason replied

"Same goes for you, Celeste." Brandon added in "Even though Damien seems a bit older.."

"Only a few years" Celeste said, rolling her eyes. She couldn't help but to laugh though. He was already acting like a father. Hopefully her true parents are like this, if she ever gets to see them again.

_Elsewhere in the garden_

"You been very quiet, sweetie. Is everything okay?" Flora asked, seeing Rosie a bit distant.

"Oh, no I'm fine" Rosie said as she put on a smile.

Helia and Flora exchanged looks. Rosie could see they weren't believing it.

"Well I had you two all my life. Only recently did they finally capture you." Rosie reasoned "Not like the others who hadn't seen their parents in years" Rosie could suddenly feel tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie. Its okay to cry" Flora said in her sweet comforting voice. Immediately Flora took Rosie into her arms.

"I guess it just hit me that I lost you. But you are here, well the teenage you" Rosie continue "I thought it was really you, walking through the library doors"

"We understand" Helia said, also coming over to hug both Flora and Rosie. "And we promise we will get your parents back"

"Hey is everything alright?" a voice was heard behind them. They turn to see Tecna, Layla, their boyfriends, and their kids walking over.

"Its fine. We are just having a moment" Helia answered

"Oh Rosie, Are you ok?" the twins came over to Rosie, seeing the little nature fairy crying.

"I'm fine now" Rosie replied, wiping away the tears. She felt somewhat relieved from the cry. Even after so much had happen, her mother had always told her the Winx never gives up. In the end, they always win. Now that there was the Winx of the past, maybe that was the chance to win everything back.

_Back to Melody_

"Even though grandpa rejected his royalty, he's only other brother didn't have a child. When he passed away, you were the only other rightful heir to the throne." Melody said

"I didn't know you were a princess" Riven said

"Well I didn't think it was worth mentioning. My grandparents disowned my father and I thought I could never be a princess. But why didn't my father take the throne?"

"He said he was too old to run a kingdom and thought it best you do it. You rejected at first but grandpa was able to change your mind. This happen after you had Jazmine, so he convinced you that its better for our sakes."

Musa didn't know how to feel about her being a queen. How did Riven feel about becoming King with her? She knew how he felt about things like this. Riven must have read her mind, because he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm shock yes, but hey I get to be king." he joked and saw he was successful to see Musa smile again.

Melody handed over the second picture to them. There was Musa and Riven but older. Musa was holding the hands of younger Eric and Jazmine. Riven was holding a little laughing Melody.

"This was taken on my birthday, before you were kidnapped. I remember I was upset because Dad got me a pony when I wanted a dragon." Melody said "But you would always tickle me to make me smile again."

"Aww, aren't you sweet" Musa said

"Yea, what happen to my hair? I have a ponytail?" Riven seeing he had a short ponytail instead of his usual spike hair.

Melody couldn't help but laugh "I was also surprised. I didn't know you had this spikey hairdo" Musa also laugh along, seeing her boyfriend's reaction.

"Well I think we should get back to the group. Its almost time to go meet and have lunch with Ms. Faragonda. Are you coming Princess Melody of Melody?"

"Yes, I'm starving" Melody smiled "You know you always loved the name."

"I do. And I think its cute"

Melody was glad that she decided to talk with her Musa and Riven. She walked along behind them, taking a last look at the pictures before putting them away. '_Don't worry, we are going to reunite soon_.' she thought, feeling confident more then ever.

**Note: Please Review! and thanks for those who do. Sorry if this chapter was kinda uhm...slow, just mostly about the situation with the winx and their kids. In the next chapter, the action starts. **


	7. Is that you?

**Note: I tried to post this as fast as possible. been super busy. hope you enjoy it :)**

After they finish eating with Ms. Faragonda, the Winx kids were asked to leave. During the time they were eating, Ms. Faragonda was thinking up of a plan. She knew that the Winx have probably asked their kids more information.

"So I hope you enjoyed your tour and I assume you have already gain extra information from them right?"

"Yes, Victoria told me how Orgone needs me to open up the realm of Eva" Bloom sadly admitted

"Eva?" Stella asked

"A dark realm that can only be access through Sparks. Bloom's dragon fire is the key to unlock it. That is why he wanted Bloom in the first attack. There he was able to find the power of the Dragon Fang which acts like the Dragon Fire but comes from dark magic. With this power, he was able to take control of Sparks and other planets." Ms. Faragonda said

Bloom shivered hearing this. Once again dark magic has taken over her planet. Also to find out there is a 'dark Dragon Fire'. Why hadn't she ever heard of this power.

"He also used this to help him gain control of the dark magic of other planets."

"What do you mean by that. Every planet holds a dark power?" Layla questioned

"Yes. Remember there is balance between good and evil. Every planet holds good magic but also a dark one. Tides' is Poseidon's Trident. With that he gain control of the ocean and almost drown your planet." Ms. Faragonda replied. Layla gave out a huge gasp as if the news punch the air out of her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this. He lately gained control of the Harmonic Realm's dark magic. Its call the Silent Death." Ms. Faragonda continue.

"I've heard of it, but thought it was a myth. This power takes the form of a flute but it was broken in half and each piece is held separate in the temple of planets Rhyme and Rhythm."

"Yes and Orgone use this deadly instrument to take over the rest of the Harmonic Realm."

"Did he do this to all of our home planets?" Stella asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"When he gain control of Tides, he used the villains that were locked in the Omega Dimension and creatures call Merewolves that inhabitant Eva to form his army. With this and the Dragon's Fury did he gain control of the other planets. In the recent years did he started his search for the planets' dark magic. He only found that of Sparks, Tides, and the Harmonic Realm."

"So how do we defeat a guy with some much power up his sleeves?" Sky asked

"The only reason why he has been able to defeat you all is because he attacked each of you separate. He had to known that you all are stronger together, that is probably why he took Musa. He knew this will devastate you and also you wouldn't know how to find him."

"Well we're all here together. Let's go kick this guy butt." Stella shouted, ready to jump into action.

"Stella, we need a plan first." Tecna argued

"Tec is right. We're dealing with a guy who had many years of fighting." Musa agreed

"Correct. I believe the first thing to do is to defeat the Witches." Ms. Faragonda proposed. "They have Musa's two other kid and right now the Witches are at planet Melody to take order of the realm. They are far away from Orgone who is in Sparks." Before Ms. Faragonda could continue, she heard the door burst open. Walking in was the Winx's kids who must have been listening the whole time through the door.

"And we are ready to help" Victoria said confidently. Before Ms. Faragonda knew it, the kids started arguing how they were ready to fight and so on. After a while of the whole group talking about it, did they finally agree on a plan. Minutes later, Ms. Faragonda was waving goodbye to the group who were all aboard on a ship heading to Melody. _'I hope everything turns out as plan_' she hoped

Throughout the flight, the group chatted away about different strategies and how to maneuver around the planet. When the ship reach the planet, they landed near a waterfall that was in the forest not far from the castle.

'That's cool that it has an invisibility cloak." Brandon said

"We updated it a while ago but can only be use once. Gotta get Saladin to put in another invisibility cloak spell on it." Mech said

"Where is he?"

"Probably fighting back on Linphea." Ryan replied "One of the few planets who haven't been completely seize control by Orgone. We lived most of our lives there before Orgone captured us weeks ago. Aunt Flora was the last to be capture out of the Winx Club. She pretty much raised us." Flora was surprised to hear this. She wouldn't think she would be the last to stand in a battle against a powerful evildoer. She wonder if that is why Melody showed so much respect toward her. She's probably the closest thing she had to a mother.

"We found it." Melody said, running back to the group who were waiting by the waterfall's shore. Melody and Musa had went behind the waterfall for they knew of the secret cave that led to underground tunnels that went into the castle. The rest of the group joined them and entered the tunnel. It was dark when they entered but Celeste and Stella light up the way. They continue walking down different tunnels before they reach the one they were look for. A staircase was at the end of it and once they reach the top of the stairs, it was a dead end.

"Oh great. Now what?" Celeste whispered angrily

"Chillax. Just gotta find the right spot" Melody replied, as she felt around the wall until she found the secret button to push making the wall slide open. The boys stepped out first to make sure everything was clear before letting the rest in. They had step in what use to be a bedroom. But now it looked to be use more like a garbage bin as it had broken furniture and ripe up paintings thrown around the room. The boys looked for the door of the room, and Sky slowly peeked his head out to check if anyone was in the hallway.

"Okay its clear. Are you all sure about this?" he whispered.

"Don't worry Dad. We will distract the witches and if things get bad Melody will sent Aunt Musa the signal. They won't see it coming." Victoria reassured.

"Trust us. We have fought them before." Damien encouraged. The other kids nodded their heads. Soon they departed from the Winx and Specialists who waited in the room. They weren't happy sending out the kids like this, but this was the plan they agreed on.

Damien led out the group into the hallway. "Lead the way Melody". Melody listened carefully to any sound. She heard footsteps and signal them to hide behind the statues that were against the wall in the hallway. Once Damien and Ryan could hear the person get closer, they jumped out ready to attack. Ryan was about to swing his sword but froze once he noticed who it was.

"Lizzie? What are you doing here?" he asked to a small redhead girl in a maid outfit. The girl had freckles like Mirta but had her hair pulled back into a messy style bun.

"Ryan? I can't believe it" She cried and ran into his arms. "Icy brought me here to be her servant. Wait. What are you doing here?" pulling away.

"We come to rescue Eric and Jazmine."

"What! That's too dangerous"

"Don't worry we have a secret weapon."

"But we can't tell you now. We are happy to see you but we can't waste time. Do you know were they are" Melody said. Lizzie nodded and showed them. She open the door that was in the end of the hallway. They had enter the throne room and there they were, hanging by the ceiling like a chandelier. They appeared to be sleeping, at least that is what they were hoping for.

"Jazz. Eric. Wake up" Melody said. They immediately open their eyes, and blink several times as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"What are you doing here. Its too dangerous" Jazmine angrily said

"This is the thanks I get for rescuing you." Melody replied sarcastically

"Shush! I hear them coming" Eric whispered. "Hide!"

Eric and Jazmine closed there eyes, pretending to be asleep while the group went behind the giant pillars except for Lizzie who stood still. The doors at the other side slam open and in walked in the Witches they been waiting for. Icy leading while Darcy and Stormy who followed beside. But behind them were two vicious merewolves that everybody feared.

"Good you're here. We're hungry, so go get us something to eat" Icy commanded, climbing up the steps to the throne and sat down. Darcy and Stormy sat down in the smaller thrones that were on each side of Icy.

"Yes, your majesty" Lizzie replied but when she turned around there stood a merewolf. He inched closer to sniff around. Lizzie was paralyzed. She had forgotten the creatures had a kin sense of smell. All she could do is hope it didn't find them. Sadly the creature was sniffing the air and walking over to the pillar her friends hid behind. Icy noticed this and got up from the throne. When the merewolf creep around the pillar, a beam of energy hit it sending it sliding across the floor

"We've been discovered" the twins said

"What? Those brats are here." Icy furiously said.

"Who are you calling a brat" Celeste said, as the group stepped out from behind the pillar

"Don't tell me you are here to try to rescue your brother and sister" Stormy chuckled

"I think its 'cute' that they believe they could." Darcy joked

"Oh we don't believe. We know we can" Victoria snapped "Come on girls."

"WINX!" they shouted and transformed into their fairy form. The boys pulled out there weapons ready to fight.

"Come on then. Lets see what you got." Icy challenged. She signaled the two merewolves to attack.

"We can handle these monsters. You girls take them" Jay said. The girls nodded and flied up into the air. The three witches also flew up.

"Artic Blizzard" Icy said, sending a whirl of harsh cold wind that knocked the girls out of the air and into the ground.

"I guess its over. Not much fun" Stormy remarked

"I'll show you" Maya said, who flew back up "Morphix Wave!" she yelled as she sent a beam of the morphix power and strike Stormy. Stormy fell to the ground but got up furious.

"You annoying little brat!" She screech through her teeth.

"Illusion blast!" Lizzie shout out, but was deflected by Stormy's lighting

"I don't think so" she said, continue to sent out blast of lighting to the girls. Meanwhile the boys were battling the two merewolves. Randy and Jay were shooting at one with their laser guns while Mech hold it down with his laser rope. Damien, Ryan, and Mason were fighting back with the other one, who block the creature's attack with their swords. Soon the girls were also divided fighting a witch. Victoria and Celeste were fighting against Icy. The twins and Maya were dealing with Stormy. Lizzie, Rosie, and Melody battled with Darcy.

"You should quit now or something might happen to your dear siblings." Darcy said as she pinched Eric's cheek who growled angrily under his breath.

"Get away from him!" Rosie shouted "Rose Thorns!" and sent out several sharp rose thorns in her direction. She disappeared before it reached her.

"Where she go?" Rosie said, looking around. "right here" she heard behind her but before she could react, Darcy shot a dark beam sending Rosie hitting the ground hard.

"Rosie!" Eric yelled, feeling useless as he couldn't do anything to help her. Darcy simply smiled but forgot about the other two being there.

"Sonic Blast!" Melody yelled

"Wave of Compression" Lizzie shouted at the same time.

"You are just as annoying as your mothers." Darcy sneered, gaining control of herself before she hit the ground.

"We will take that as a compliment" Melody smirked

Victoria and Celeste continue to shot out several beam of energy at Icy but she was able to dodge all of it.

"Such bad aim" Icy teased, making Victoria growled at the comment.

"Dragon Fury!" and sent out a huge beam of fire that hit Icy right in the middle, making her fall to the ground. Icy couldn't believe that just happen. She looked around and see the other two weren't doing good either. The boys had already manage control of the two merewolves.

"This is enough. Its time to use the Silent Death" Icy said. Everybody stopped to see what Icy was about to do. Melody got to the ground, and closed her eyes to concentrate.

"What is she doing?" Darcy noticed

"That doesn't matter, come on sisters" Icy said, as the three conjured up the Silent Death that was in the flute form. "Soon you won't have nobody to rescue" referring to Jazmine and Eric. She used her power to change the form of the flute into a small scepter and let a beam of dark magic shot out toward them.

"Dragon Barrier!" a voice shout out and a beaming orange shield appeared around Eric and Jazmine. '_That voice' _Icy thought, and followed the beam coming from the hand of Bloom. Beside her stood the Winx Club and Specialists. But this isn't the Bloom she knew that was captured by Orgone. '_How is it possible they are here_.'

"Surprise!" Stella said and sent a beam at the three witches. They fell to the floor all together.

"Winter Vine" Flora said as vines came out from under the Witches and grabbed them.

"How is this possible!" Icy yelled and broke away from the vines. The other two witches also broke away and flew up beside her. "Wolves!" Icy yelled from the top of her lungs and a few second later more merewolves came in running from the doors of the opposite side.

"Solar Blast!" Stella yelled and the battle between the Winx Club and the Witches began. The specialists helped out the boys to fight the merewolves. Meanwhile the girls went over to help free Eric and Jazmine.

"Are you okay?' Melody asked, hugging her brother.

"We are fine. But come on lets help them. We'll catch up later." Eric said, hugging back his little sister. They went to help out the specialists.

"How did you get here?" Icy demanded from Bloom

"What? You aren't happy to see me?" Bloom teased, sending out her Dragon Fire at Icy.

"You look so…young. You definitely aren't from this time" Icy still stunned at the fact the Winx Club she fought years ago are right in front of her.

"Thanks for the compliment but I can't say the same thing about you" Stella joked as she looked at Icy's wrinkled face "Solar Storm!"

"Icicle Fury" Icy shouted out also, as she send several ice crystals out to the Winx Club. "World Wide Web" Tecna shout, putting a shield around the Winx. "Let's do a convergence spell." Bloom suggested.

The Winx Club got side by side each other and stretched out their hands in front of them. "Believix Convergence!" But the Witches were also conjured up the Silent Death against them. The two beam of magic hit, created a huge explosion of light that fell up the room. Everyone was blown to the ground and blinded by the harsh bright white light that even Stella couldn't handle it. When the light vanished, the kids were passed out on the floor. The Specialists ran over to attend them while the Winx got up to face the Witches again.

"We will continue this another time" Icy smirked, pulling out a charm that created a portal and the Witches stepped into it. Bloom sent out an energy beam but the witches had disappeared, and so did the portal.

"Hey what happen?" Victoria said, waking up a bit weary. The rest of the kids had started waking up too.

"They are gone" Bloom replied. She can't believe the witches got away.

"What! How!" Celeste said, who was sitting on the ground trying to get up.

"They went through a portal." Stella replied, walking over to help Celeste up.

"A portal…" Maya murmured "Did they use a charm?" she asked

"Yes. Why?"

"That belongs to Orgone. He must have given it to them."

"Just like the dark power. He always keeps those. I guess the witches wanted some of the powers too." Melody added in.

"I can't believe our plan failed." Victoria cried.

"Its fine. We weren't prepared for this." Bloom comforted

"But the witches. they know you are here now. They are going to tell him and I'm pretty sure he will come after you"

"He would eventually have found out about us. We just got to be ready for when he comes" Bloom said, hugging Victoria.

**Note: please review. i believe i rushed through this. also sorry it was long. and the next chapter might take a while to upload because i'm going to be super busy this week. but i'm going to try by the weekend. also another voting poll! choice once of the girls you would like to see more of in the next chapter. your choices are:**

**Rosie, Victoria, Celeste, The twins, Melody, Maya, Jazmine, or Lizzie.**


	8. Blue Hair

**Note: So sorry it took Forever to upload this chapter. I've been on break and well.. lets say I pretty much have catch up on my sleep. Anyways I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I been catching up and been watching the 4th season of Winx club. Yea.. I did not know the leader of the fairy hunters name was Ogron... But beside that, season 4 is awesome!**

Chapter 7

"Please tell me why I'm looking at our teenage Moms and Dads?" Eric asked

"Hey we are not teenagers. We are young adults" Stella corrected but Eric simply ignored as he continued to question.

"How did they even get here?"

"Well Melody went through an universal portal and it sent her to the past at Alfea where.." Rosie started

"What?" Eric said, cutting off Rosie. "And you brought them back here with you."

"We agree to the mission. We weren't going to let her go back alone." Musa spoke up, who had walked over beside Melody. Eric's face turned pale when he saw her. Jazmine was the one who made the first move toward Musa. She started to reach out to touch Musa to make sure it wasn't a hallucination but drew back her hand. Musa grabbed Jazmine hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Its alright" Musa smiled. Jazmine smiled back, letting a tear escape from her eye. She then looked over to her brother to see if he had encourage her presence. He simply gave a smile to Musa but shot Melody a look. Melody knew what he meant by it and wasn't looking forward to it.

"I'm just glad everybody is alright" Jazmine said as she gazed around to see if all her friends were there.

"We are fine" Rosie smiled to reassure Jazmine.

"You are the one who isn't" Melody referred how Jazmine looked. Her dress was shredded at the bottom and covered with several type of stains. Same thing with Eric's outfit. What mostly got Melody's attention was Jazmine's hair. She knew how her sister always took good care of her hair. Now it was a mess. Her usual sleek shiny hair was dulled out and looked to have several knots in it. Jazmine must have noticed Melody's stare, and she grabbed her hair as she was ashamed of how she looked .

"We should leave now" Eric finally spoke up. He couldn't take the awkward tension in the air. Plus he was tired and so was Jazmine and Lizzie. They were prisoners of the witches for some time and they didn't need to explain things. Everybody knew how vicious and cruel the witches could be.

"We.. we aren't going to help the people" Musa questioned. Ever since she got off the ship, Musa couldn't help but notice the disasters that happened on her planet. Most of the land was either burnt down or in complete disaster. The sites were simply horrible but what really bother her was the absent sound of music. Instead she could only hear the distant fighting going on. She would also hear screams. Her people screams. She shivered at the thought of what could be happening to them. But she had to block it out for the mission. Now that she could listen more closely, it was hitting her hard.

"After many years, it numbs you." Jazmine said with no sense of emotion in her voice. The rest of the kids lowered their heads. They knew what she meant by it. After many years they did get numb, meaning they didn't feel it as much. They just had to get use to it.

"Orgone's army is too strong and big for us to fight them. We have seen and heard our people fight back. They will be fine. The only way to help them is to defeat Orgone." Eric continue. They all had to watch the people they love suffer. Of course the kids wanted to help their people every time their planet were attacked. Several time did they tried to stay to fight but they were told to leave. People told them they were the last hope the universe had. They didn't understood how. They weren't their parents.

After the kids were able to pursued their parents, they got back to Earth. When they arrived, Ms. Faragonda was waiting there.

"I'm glad to see you again and I see you found another friend." Ms. Faragonda referred to Lizzie who responded with a smile.

"Thank you Ms. Faragonda. We are also glad to be back" Eric replied

"Let's go inside and get you clean up. I'm sure you are also hungry" At the mention of this, their stomachs growled. Lizzie and Jazmine smiled bashfully and grabbed their stomach while Eric ignored it. "Don't worry, I will send food to your room." Lizzie followed Celeste, Victoria, and Rosie to get her taken care of. Damien showed Eric the way. Maya, the twins, and Melody led Jazmine to the room. The rest of the group went with Ms. Faragonda to inform her on the events that happened.

"I can't believe he captured you" Jazmine said, who finished taking a long shower and came out wearing a fresh new dress. During the time, the girls were talking about the whole event up until that day.

"Don't worry we escaped as you can see. I'm just glad you are back" Melody said who was stretched out on the bed next to Maya. Jazmine sat down and the twins came over to brush her long silky hair.

"So…what did the witches do to you?" Bridget asked but got elbowed in the side by Bailey. "Ouch!"

"Girls please. Its fine." Jazmine said, who noticed the action in the mirror. "And you know those evil witches. Just torture you to entertain themselves." she tried to laugh about it.

"Jazz, don't laugh it off. What they did to you is wrong. They are going to pay for it. We have the Winx Club to defeat them. We just weren't prepared." Melody said.

"Yea. Can't believe Orgone gave them a dark power." Maya said but before she could continue, there was a knock.

"Come in." Jazmine said, knew who it was. Damien and Eric stepped in. They both had changed to a casual suit. Eric had on a navy blue color suit with a white undershirt. Damien's was a beige color suit with a light blue undershirt. The moment Melody saw Damien beside her brother, wearing the same style made her think. Maybe this is why she been so close to Damien. He simply reminded her of her brother. He was handsome she had to admit, but she didn't see him like that.

"Don't you two look real nice" Maya complimented. The twins giggled along.

"Thank you. It feels better than wearing the Red Fountain uniform." Damien responded

"So how do you feel?" Melody asked Eric, secretly hoping he had gotten over the issue.

"I'm good except for the fact that I got to meet our mom and dad as teenagers" Eric said. Nope he didn't forget.

"So great then" Melody tried to joke but her brother gave her look.

"Melody, what were you thinking bringing them here"

"The portal sent me to them. There is a reason it did that."

"And what will that be?"

"It knew they could help us defeat Orgone and get our parents back."

"Do you not realize the danger you put them into. You know what Orgone is going to do once the Witches tell him they are here."

"But like mom said, they wanted to come and help. They knew the risks."

"And you should have told her to stay. For all of them to stay. Do you really want to see mom and dad get taken away again?"

"Dude chill. Be easy on you sister. She just wanted to find help." Damien said

"I agree. Don't get mad at her. We all would have done the same. I'm pretty sure the universe know what its doing" Jazmine spoke up. Before she could continue, Melody had already run out the room. Damien was about to go after her, when Jazmine stopped him.

"I think its best if I go talk to my sister." She told him and left to go find Melody. Jazmine knew which way Melody headed and was able to catch up to her.

"Melody." Jazmine said softly. Melody stopped but didn't turned around. Jazmine got closer to her but Melody still didn't move.

"Yes?" She answered, still looking away.

"Are you alright?"

"I wish you would stop asking me that."

"I just wanted to see how you are after what happen. You know how Eric is. He just worries too much."

"But he is right. I shouldn't have brought them here. Who knows what Orgone might do to them." Melody said, finally turning around to face her sister.

"Don't worry. He can't hurt them because he needs them alive. The only thing we have to worry about is that he doesn't try to take them away." Jazmine said, seeing Melody was mad at herself.

"Jazz, do you ever wonder what he does to them. I wish I knew how our parents are. If…if mom and dad are okay." Melody said. She could help but always wonder what could possibly be happening to them. Is Orgone torturing them? Are they getting food and water? Are they physically okay?

Jazmine could tell what Melody was bothering her. "I don't know how Dad is but I think Mom is okay. Well as okay as she could be…"

"How?"

"Remember what Aunt Stella always say. You can always tell how a girl takes care of herself by the look of her hair."

"Yes but I don't understand." Melody said, with a confused look on her face and wondered what Jazmine was going with this.

"Well one day when the Witches came back from visiting Orgone, Darcy had a 'present' for me." Jazmine started, thinking back to the day it happened.

_Jazmine was hanging by the ceiling with her brother. She was asleep but woke up when she heard the sound of doors opening. She saw the Witches walked in and went over to sit in their thrones. All except for Darcy. Darcy was walking over to them and Jazmine could tell by the look of her face that something was going to happen. _

"_Well we went to see Orgone today and guess who else" Darcy smirked, as she was pulling out something from her pocket. She held it up to Jazmine's face so she would able to clearly tell what it was. A strand of cool blue hair. It was Mom's hair._

"_How dare you, you witch!" Jazmine hissed but felt a hand come across her face. Jazmine stunned and looked back to see a smiling Darcy who seem please by the action._

"_Don't you speak to me like that" Darcy said and strike again. Jazmine started to feel the stinging sensation on her cheek where Darcy had hit her but ignored it. The pain she was feeling was minor compare to what they have done to her brother. He passed out a few days ago and Jazmine could only hope that he gains some energy back to wake up. So Jazmine decided to be quiet to not provoke the Witch of Darkness or she might go after Eric. Before Darcy walked away, Jazmine took one last look at the strand of hair and realized something. Compared to her dull and dirty hair, it looked healthy. It was clean, shiny, and the color was vivid. Jazmine could hear in the back of her mind the quote her stylish aunt would say. 'You can always tell how a girl takes care of herself by the look of her hair'_. _Jazmine felt somewhat relieved from her little discovery. _

"I believe Orgone must be taking care of Mom." Jazmine said as the memory in her mind had ended and came back to the present.

"I guess so. But how did Darcy get Mom's hair?" Melody questioned, happy to hear this. At the same time mad to hear that Darcy was able to be close to her mom where she was able to cut off a strand of her hair.

"I don't know but at least we know something about mom. It's the only thing we know of her after all these years." Jazmine said

"You're right." Melody agreed. She could tell her sister was trying to look at it as a positive way and didn't want to ruin it for her.

**On Sparks**

A man stood on the balcony of Spark's castle where he had the perfect view of the planet. He had long pitch black hair that reached to his waist with ruffled bangs. He wore a black jacket over a dark purple shirt with black pants. His purple eyes looked over the action that was happening through the planet. The army marched through the streets and caused fear through the people. Buildings knocked down and burnt. A diabolical smile slowly formed on his face and he gave off a small chuckle.

"King Orgone. Your lady is ready for you." a voice behind him said. Orgone turned around to see a maid with her head bowed down. He waved his hand to signal the maid to leave. He took one last view before left to head to the throne room. He walked in and saw a dinner table set up for two in the middle of the floor. At the opposite side from him where the two thrones for the King and Queen. In the queen's throne, sat a beautiful woman with long blue hair and milk pale skin. She had on a silky red dress that fit perfectly to show the shape of her well fit body. It had a golden design on it with long sleeves that open at the end.

"Oh Musa, you look stunning. How do you like the dress?" he said but she wasn't listening. Musa was staring down at the floor, not moving as if her soul had left her body. But Musa was only lost in her thoughts, thinking about the people she loves. She sensed a shadow fall upon her and looked up to see Orgone standing right in front of her.

"I said how do you like my dress?" he repeated. This time Musa ignored on purpose. "After many years of us being together and you haven't change." he smirked and waved a glowing hand. The chains around her wrists and waist unlocked, letting Musa free.

"Time for dinner" he said as he walked over to sit in one of the chair at the dinner table. Musa slowly followed after and sat down at the other end of the table. She hated this. Having to eat with this man every day. But she had no other choice but to follow his orders. If she didn't obey, he would hurt her friends.

"So how do you like Sparks? I thought it would better then Eva." Orgone said to break the silent. Musa chewed her food to not be able to reply to him.

"Well I have some exciting news." he continue to talk. He took a sip of his wine before continuing. "We have finally seize control of Linphea."

Musa gasped and let the fork that was in her hand fall to the ground. She felt she was losing the ability to breath and her body began to paralyze. She looked up to see Orgone grinning as he continue to sip his drink. Before she could say something, the doors to the room opened. The Witches walked in but something was off. They looked as if they finished coming out from a battle which is odd since they let Orgone's army do most of the battling. Plus she knew they had conquered her home realm long time ago. '_Something must have happen' _Musa thought.

"Who do you three witches think you are interrupting dinner like this" he scowled.

"Excuse us but we have to talk" Icy said then looked over at Musa "In private." Orgone was furious but he also noticed the state they were in.

"I'm sorry Musa but I guess we have to cut dinner short." Orgone said and left with the Witches. The maids came in after to clean up and two soldiers came to escort Musa to her room. Once she heard the soldiers lock up her doors and left, she fall to the floor. She wanted to cry but her eyes had ran out of tears long time ago. Instead she rubbed her irritated eyes and made sob noises. When was it going to end.

**Note: On the vote thing there was an equal vote of Melody, Jazmine, and the Twins. I decided to have a sister moment between Jazz and Mel. I'll cover the twins in the next chapter. Thanks and please R&R. **


	9. Location

**Note: I'm so sorry it too forever to upload this chapter. I have been extremely with schoolwork and also been badly sick. I'm better now and my brain is no longer numb so I was able to write this. Hopefully you enjoy the chapter. Thank you **

"What's so important to interrupt me like that." Orgone said as he opened the doors of what look to be a meeting room. At the center was a long table with several chairs. Every wall in the room was plaster with different battle tactics and maps of almost every real of the Magic Dimension.

"Those brats came to battle with us to try to save their friends" Icy replied.

"By the look of it, they put up some fight. Don't tell me you're losing your touch Icy" Orgone smirked as he took a sit in the big chair at the end of the table. He looked at Icy's blue cap singe at the tip, the several cuts on Darcy's arms, and Stormy's hair messier than usual.

"No, they weren't alone. They brought backup. The Winx Club and those pathetic wannabe Heroes!" Icy scowled

"That's impossible. I still have them held in their prison." Orgone smiled

"Not those. This Winx Club was from the past!" Icy snapped as she saw Orgone's smile. But after what she said, it disappeared.

"What?" Orgone said seriously, as he slowly got up from the seat.

"The Winx from the past is here. I don't know how they got here but something tells me the brats has something to do with it."

Orgone stood there, thinking. Maybe this is a good thing.

"So… are you going to do something about it?" Stormy spoke up, getting impatient.

"You don't worry about it and let me handle it. I will tell you later about my plans. For now, you three can stay here or in Eva. Your choice." Orgone said and started to head out the room. Before he stepped out, he turned around and walked up to Darcy. Darcy didn't have time to react, when she felt a hand wrap around her throat. She could barely let out a scream when she felt him yank a chunk of her hair out.

"Don't ever touch Musa. The next time you do, I won't be nice." He said in a wicked tone. He release his grip, letting Darcy fall to the floor. Darcy could only cough and grab her throbbing head, while the other two watch her. They knew better then to stop him.

**Back on Earth**

The grownups was discussing with Ms. Faragonda and Roxy in the library. All the kids were hanging out in the gardens. All except the twins who were in a different room. A high tech room fill with computer screens. The twins were typing away at two separate keyboard.

"Any luck Bridget?" Bailey ask, not taking her eyes off her screen.

"No. I'm updating the software. Hopefully that will make the process go faster" Bridget replied. Suddenly one of the other computers beeped and Bridget went over to it.

"What is it" Bailey asked, but didn't get a response. She turned around to see her sister shock face expression, staring hard at the screen. She noticed a tear ran down Bridget's cheek. She rarely seen her sister cry and when she does, she doesn't like it. Something was wrong.

"Bridget? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Bailey said, who started to panic.

"A message from Saladin" Bridget finally replied. "We have to find the other. Rosie especially." Before Bailey could say anything more, Bridget had grabbed her arm and both ran out of the room. They found their friends by the garden and they were separated into smaller groups, having different discussions. They saw Rosie talking to Eric.

"Hey you two. So how is the search going?" Melody asked, noticed the twins walk in.

"Fine but we got some bad news from Saladin" Bridget said and continue walking over to Rosie. Rosie's ear perk when she heard her great uncle name. Everybody else also heard and stopped their conversation.

"Rosie. I'm sorry to tell you this. But…Orgone…He has taken over Linphea." Bridget said in her most sympathetic voice.

Bam. Rosie felt like a thousand bricks had hit her and wasn't able to get a word out. Her brain was racing, trying to analyze over and over the news. Suddenly she felt the ground started to move under her and before she knew it she was falling. She was able to feel someone's muscular arms catch her before she hit the ground. She looked up to see Eric before her eyelids gave in.

"Rosie" the girls shouted. Bridget checked for her pulse and Bailey checked her eyes.

"She is fine. She just passed out" Bridget confirmed

"The news just hit her hard. I will carry her to her room. Someone go warn Ms. Faragonda and the others" Eric said, before he walked out. The twins went with Eric and lead him to Rosie's room. After a while, the doors to Rosie's room opened and in ran in Flora.

"What happen? Is she fine" Flora asked frantically. She sat down on Rosie's bed and gently grabbed her hand.

"She is fine. The twins have examined her. She just passed out. Did they tell you the news?" Eric responded, who was sitting in a chair on the other side of Rosie's bed.

"Yes. They told me." Flora sadly replied.

"Rosie will be fine. She just needs some rest." Bailey said

"So do you know anything else about my uncle?" Helia asked

"Yes, in the message he said he was able to escape before Orgone could capture him. He is on his way over with others who also escape." Bridget replied

"Then we should go prepare for their arrival. Set up room preparation and have food ready for them." Queen Roxy said

"Then we should go. Rosie is fine and under good care." Ms. Faragonda said. It took a while for Flora to depart from Rosie but her friends were able to reassure her. Everybody left except for girls and Eric. After a while, something beeped. Bailey reached inside her pocket to get her device. Her eyes widened and looked over to Melody and Maya.

"What is it Bailey?" Victoria said, noticing her facial expression.

"Nothing. She probably just got another message from Saladin again" Melody spoke for Bailey.

"Yea.. He should be coming soon" Bailey continue on what Melody said. It was a lie, but she couldn't tell the truth to Celeste and Victoria.

"You two should make yourselves useful and go help the others with the preparations." Melody suggested

"What do you mean by that" Celeste asked

"Nothing. Just saying you should go tell you mothers about the message and help them out. We can take care of Rosie. The twins are watching over her health. My brother will protect her."

"And what about you and Maya"

"Moral support." Maya replied

"Okay but before we leave what did you mean by 'how is the search going'? What search?" Victoria asked

"Nothing you need to worry about." Melody said

"Your hiding something." Victoria eyed Melody, trying to read her body language.

"So what." Melody simply smiled and slouched back in her chair. Victoria looked over to Maya but she was also simply smiling.

"Fine. Whatever. Just call us when Rosie wakes up or if anything else happens to her." Celeste said. Melody nodded her head and Celeste and Victoria left. Once Melody was sure she couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, she went over to the twins.

"What is it?" Melody asked, as Bailey had pulled out her device again.

"We got a signal." Bridget said, reading the screen on Bailey's device.

"What signal. And what search" Eric asked, curious to see what they were looking at.

"Of our parents. Months ago we had a plan to try to locate them. The twins set up a system but we didn't get to work much on it. With getting capture by Orgone, me going back to the past, rescuing you and Jazz." Melody said

"But now we are here and the twins are using the tech stuff here" Maya added

"And we finally got a signal." Bridget said

"We just got to go to the tech room and get more information about this." Bridget said

"So I'm guessing Victoria and Celeste don't know about this" Eric said, understanding Melody's actions.

"Heck no. This was our plan. That is why I was trying get them to leave. And I also didn't think she could hear me when I asked the twins about it." Melody said, angry at herself for almost letting the secret out.

"Next time just be careful" Maya said

"What about Rosie?" Eric asked

"She doesn't know neither." Maya replied

"Hopefully she didn't hear us and remember when she wakes up." Bridget said, looking over her shoulder to see Rosie still sleeping.

"She is passed out. You have nothing to worry about" Melody reassured

"Okay then. We will be back" Bridget said. Her and her sister left the room. Luckily the tech room wasn't far from Rosie's room. Immediately Bailey went to her computer when they reached the room.

"So where are they?" Bridget asked

"They're …at Eva." Bailey replied, not happy to see this.

"What? But we were there and we scan the whole castle. We never found them." Bridget said confused. Several time did they scanned Orgone's castle at Eva and they never received a signal.

"They are under the castle. Maybe we couldn't pick up the signal with our regular devices." Bailey said, looking at the blinking red dot several feet under the castle.

"Yea, your probably right." Bridget said "Of course Orgone would have them in some hidden underground dungeon. Make it hard for anybody to find them."

"Bridget?"

"Yes?"

"What do we do now. We were hoping they weren't going to be there. It's a terrible place." Bailey said, referring to the time they were hold there and force to be his servants. Bridget could tell her sister was upset and hugged her.

"We should be happy we found them. And now we have more help to get them back" Bridget encouraged. "For so long, others have tried looking for them and weren't able to locate them. But we found them. Be happy. We found them." Bridget said happy and relieved.

**Note: Thanks again for reading this chapter. And please R&R. I am determine to finish this story and wanted to thanks again for all who supported me. Next chapter hopefully be up by this weekend but I can't promise. Stuff happens but I definitely can assure its not going to take 2 weeks for it to happen. I'm feeling a lot better and doing well. **


	10. Divided

**Note: sorry I wasn't able to upload it during the weekend. internet went out. so hard to go without internet. I couldn't do anything! but finally its back. And voila here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

The very next morning in the castle of Tir Nan Og, Celeste and Victoria are walking towards Rosie's room.

"What do you think about what happen yesterday?" Victoria asked

"About Melody hiding something?" Celeste said

"Yes, her, Maya, and the twins. They were acting suspicious. I just know Melody is planning something and we don't know anything about it"

"Do you think Rosie knows?"

"I don't think so. Rosie is great friends with them but Melody probably wouldn't tell her. She might think Rosie would tell us."

"You're probably right." Celeste sighed before opening the door to Rosie's room. They entered to see her wide awake sitting up in her bed, eating breakfast.

"Rosie, I'm so happy to see you better now" Celeste smiled and ran over to give the nature fairy a hug.

"Yes. I just woke up about a hour ago. Eric brought me breakfast and he left to inform the others." Rosie said, returning Celeste's hug.

"Seems like Eric has been real attentive to you." Celeste teased

"Oh Celeste. He is just being a good friend." Rosie blushed, but secretly she wished they were more then that. Several time did she wanted to confess her feelings to him, but he was always busy. Being one of the oldest of the guys, he was left with the most responsibilities and had to leave several time for duties.

"A REAL good friend" Celeste emphasized while Rosie continued to blush.

"So how are you feeling?" Victoria asked

"I'm okay. Well as okay as I can be…" Rosie said, as the blush in her cheeks quickly vanished. Her head dropped as she started to remember what the twins had told her yesterday.

"We are sorry Rosie. We understand how you feel" Celeste said and placed a hand on Rosie's shoulder.

"Thanks. Its just, not only was it my home but also our last real home we had. We all grew up there. I love Earth but its not the same as being in the Magical Dimension. How are we going to practice our magic, or do anything." Rosie said before she began to sob.

"Roxy said we can stay here in Tir Nan Og and continue our study." Victoria tried to comfort.

"Its still not the same." Rosie replied as she pushed away her breakfast tray and curled up next to Celeste who was stroking her hair.

"I understand but we can't give up. Our parents lived on Earth for a while and they did amazingly here." Victoria said but failed to comfort Rosie. Celeste gave a look to Victoria to change the subject. Before Victoria could think up of a different topic, Rosie had sat back up as she was about to tell them something.

"I have to tell you girls something." Rosie whispered and wiped away her tears. She signaled them to move in closer which they did.

"What is it?" Celeste whispered back

"Well, during the time I was resting, I heard Melody talked about something after you two left"

"Yea, it was after Bailey got a message from your uncle. By the way, he arrived last night." Victoria said

"Really. I'm so happy to hear uncle is here. Is he okay?"

"Yes his okay, but continue on." Celeste said, anxious to know what Rosie heard.

"Oh yes. The message wasn't from uncle. It was a signal."

"A signal?" Celeste blurted out

"SHH! Keep your voice down." Victoria whispered harshly

"Sorry. Continue Rosie" Celeste said softly

"Well they got a signal. But guess from whom." Rosie said and paused to look around, worried that somebody could be listening. "Our parents."

"Our parents of this time?" Victoria questioned

"Yes. Apparently the twins been working on it for a while and received a signal on their location."

"This is what she is hiding from us. Why wouldn't she tell us about this! They are our parents too!" Victoria furiously said

"Victoria, calm down." Celeste said

"No! She better have a good explanation for keeping this a secret" Victoria angrily stomped to the door but before she touched the knob, the door was opening. In walked in Melody with Maya and the twins behind them who close the doors.

"Who better have a good explanation?" Melody asked

"You! Why didn't you tell us about your plan." Victoria angrily said

"So Rosie was listening to our conversation. Tisk tisk." Melody said, not happy the secret is out. "Anyways, why should you care. You wouldn't be of any help."

"But they are our parents too" Victoria said.

"Whatever. I don't have to tell you anything. You are not the boss of me"

"But we are a..." Before Victoria could finish her sentence a loud blast came through the window of the room, knocking all the girls down. Once the smoke cleared up, they looked up to see the three Witches hovered over them.

"We are back. But this time its not going to be much of a fight. No mommy and daddy to help." Icy wickedly said. Darcy then sent out her dark magic in form of ropes toward them. The girls tried to dodge it but each one were grabbed, either by the ankles or waist.

"No, leave us alone!" Victoria screamed as she struggled to get out from Darcy's grip.

"Sorry we just can't do that. Orgone has something special plans for you." Stormy replied

"I don't think so!" a voice below them shouted. They all looked down to see the Winx Club and Specialists have arrived. Ms. Faragonda, Saladin, and Roxy where also there ready for battle.

"Rosie!" Saladin shouted as his niece was wiggling around to break free from the ropes.

"I see you were able to escape Linphea. Try to escape this." Stormy smiled down at him, and started to sent out bolts of dark energy. Ms. Faragonda and Saladin were able to quickly conjure up a shield around the group.

"Stop it Stormy. We only came to get these pathetic pixies." Icy said. Stormy at first hesitated but eventually stopped the attacks.

"Give it up, its three against all of us." Bloom said, as she flew up with the rest of the Winx behind her. "Dragon Heart!" Bloom sent out but before the beam could hit Icy, Celeste was put up in front of Icy taking the hit. Celeste screamed in pain and Icy simply laughed at the action.

"Celeste!" Stella cried out, seeing Celeste had passed out from the attack.

"Don't try to do anything more because if you do, well you see what will happen" Icy smiled. "If you want them back, come to Sparks. Orgone will be waiting for you there to make a deal with you."

"No way will we ever have a deal with Orgone. You better let them go!" Bloom shouted

"Nope can't do that, I guess you will never see them again" Icy said

"No!" the Winx shouted

"Sorry but our time is up here. We got to return back to Orgone. If you change your mind, you know where to find him." Icy said before giving a diabolical laugh. Stormy had already created the portal using the charm, and Darcy disappeared into it with the girls. Stormy and Icy quickly followed behind her. The Winx flew as fast as they could to reach the portal, but it had vanished.

"No!" Bloom said upset.

"Bloom don't worry we will get them back" Stella said, and hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry Stel, for hurting Celeste."

"It wasn't your fault. I didn't think they would be so cruel to use the girls as shields. Cowards!" Stella furiously said. They all landed down on the ground and transformed out of their Believix form. The Specialists each went to their girlfriends to comfort them.

"We have to go to Sparks now. We can't wait around." Layla said

"You are right Layla. Its time for you all to face him." Ms. Faragonda agreed

"I will go with you." Roxy stepped in "I've only been up against him a few times, but I can be of some help"

"Thanks Roxy" Bloom said

"We are going with you too!" said a young male voice at the door. They saw the other boys, Jazmine, and Lizzie standing at the doorway.

"No, you will stay here where its safe. They will bring back the girls." Saladin said

"No Saladin. We can't leave them. They are our friends." Damien responded in a firm tone.

"I'm sorry but you will stay. Its too dangerous for you to go against Orgone. Last time it happen, he nearly killed you all." Saladin replied. He knew if Orgone was given the chance, he would take out the boys in an instance. Orgone only wanted the girls for their powers, so he didn't have to worry about the girls being taken out.

"With all due respect, we have always obeyed your orders but we can't do it this time. Our friends took the risk to rescue us from the Witches and I'm going to do the same. They have my sister! I can't stay behind and let them do whatever they want to her." Eric responded. Saladin could see they were not going to take no as an answer and gave in. He couldn't help but feel proud of his students, as they were finally taking a stand.

"Fine. I guess it would be better since you will have them around with you" Saladin said in reference to the Winx Club and Specialists. "Lets get the ship ready"

**Elsewhere**

"Ouch!" said the girls as they were thrown into a room.

"Celeste are you okay?" Victoria asked when she realized her friend had slowly woken up.

"I'm fine" Celeste murmured

Rosie looked around and realized there was a door. She ran to it but when she touched the knob, a shock sent her flying back.

"Rosie!" Victoria shouted when Rosie fell hard on the ground.

"I'm fine" Rosie groaned, feeling her body energy going out of balance from the shock.

"Of course they would put a spell on the door" Maya angrily huffed.

"Where are we?" Melody asked the twins. Bailey pulled out her device and began typing away.

"We are back on Eva" Bailey replied after a few seconds.

"What? I thought the Witches said to get us back on Sparks." Victoria said

"Then they lied?" Celeste questioned

"No duh! This is Orgone and the Witches we are talking about. This must be a trap to get them to go to Sparks. He knows they will try to rescue us and he is going to wait there to get them." Melody snapped

"Then we have to get out to help them. Who knows what he is planning to do to them." Victoria said

"And how are we suppose to get out. There's no windows. Only that door, and you saw what happen to Rosie."

"We have to try something"

"Okay, when you have a plan, I would be glad to hear." Melody smirked. Victoria had it. She couldn't help but began to shout at Melody. For a while, it was back and forth between Victoria and Melody.

"Stop it!" Rosie finally decided to step in. "We have to work together if we want to get out of here"

"Exactly. That's what I was trying to say before the Witches kidnapped us. We are a team." Victoria argued

"What team! We were never a team. We aren't our mothers, the famous Winx Club." Melody snapped

"We are a team and we have to start acting like one. For years, we always get separated during battles against the Witches. And I think they do it on purpose because they know, divided we are weaker."

"That must be how they were able to defeat our parents. They picked at them one by one." Maya realized

"Melody I know we don't get along well but we share a common goal, and that's to get our parents back" Victoria said calmly. Melody eyed Victoria for a moment, but she also had realized what they were talking about. Their parents were taken separately and the Witches always divided them during battles.

"You know what, I don't even know why we don't get along. We use to be great friends" Victoria added

"I know why. In one of the battles against Orgone, he got it in my mind to blame you and your mother for what happened to my parents." Melody replied, blinking away the tears forming in her eyes. "But I realize now, its not your fault or your mother's. Orgone was the one who took all our parents. Even after he had your mother, he still went after ours. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. It just seemed easier to blame you and be angry with you for what had happen to us." Melody felt someone wrapped their arms around her, and saw it was Victoria. After Victoria was done, she stepped back.

"I forgive you and I'm also sorry. Now are you ready to bust out of here?" Victoria smiled, and put her hand out. Melody grinned back before she grabbed her hand "Ready"

All seven girls stood in a row and held each other hands. They focused hard on their magic to mix together before they let it out. "Winx Convergence!"

**Note: Thank you for reading. Please R&R! Sorry if it seemed rushed, but I wanted to hurry and get to the action. Finally the Winx are going to meet Orgone. wonder how thats going to go? check for the next chapter soon!**


	11. Let the Fight Begin

**Note: Here is chapter 11. Enjoy!**

"Winx Convergence!" the seven girls shouted as they let out a massive blast of energy shot out at the door.

"Yes we did it! Our first convergence" Rosie said with glee to see the doors busted down.

"Yea, that felt amazing." Celeste said as she felt a bit woozy for a moment.

"Come on. I have a plan." Melody said and stepped out the room. She saw nobody in the hallway and she didn't hear any footsteps coming. They must be on Sparks.

"What is it?" Victoria asked and also observe the emptiness of the hallway.

"Lets get our parents" Melody responded

"How are we going to get to Sparks?"

"No not them. Our real parents. The signal located them here on Eva"

"But…."

"I know but we didn't check too well the last time. They are below the castle and the twins' gadgets at the time weren't strong enough to pick up the signal." Melody interrupted, knowing what she was about to say.

"Okay so how do we get there?"

"I don't know but Orgone must have some secret pathway."

"Now if I was an evil warlock, where would I keep a secret passageway to my prisoners" Celeste said. The girls glanced at each other, already knowing the answer to it. During the time they were servants of the castle, they noticed one place Orgone would mostly be at.

"His office!"

"Come on then" Victoria said and they all began to run down the hallway. Hallway after hallway, they finally reached their destination. The bloody red doors were close like always. Victoria hesitated to approach it, but nothing happen when she touched the doorknob. She sighed in relief before she turned the knob and opened the door. There was Orgone's office. A desk cover with papers, a giant bookshelf fill with books, and a glowing crystal ball that flash events going on different planets. There were other things around but what bothered the girls were the walls cover with several types of weapons.

"I guess even evil warlocks have hobbies." Celeste tried to joke. She shivered at the sight of the frightening weapons and started to wonder if Orgone ever actually use them on people. The thought only made her shiver even more.

"Okay lets…start looking around." Victoria stuttered out, but she was also disturbed by the weapons.

"For what?" Maya asked

"I don't know. Something that could trigger to open the pathway." Victoria replied. She began to check the wall, hoping the same thing will happen like what Melody did on planet Melody. Each one began picking away at the things around the office. Maya took one by one the books off the bookshelf. The twins went through his desk to see if anything could help them. Celeste and Rosie looked through the other objects that were in the room. Victoria soon realized that Melody was distracted.

"Whats wrong Mel?" Victoria asked

"This sword…It..it looks familiar." Melody stuttered out and pointed at a scimitar style sword mounted on the wall. The wall had other weapons that weren't as gruesome as the rest of the weapons in the room. Melody touched the handle, which had a design of a red and blue dragons intertwine on it. When she lifted it off the wall, the bookshelf slide and revealed a secret staircase.

"We found it" Celeste cheered.

"We? I think it was I who found it" Melody said

"Well lets go" Maya said

"Hold on, you should grab some weapons." Melody suggested "We can't count on our magic, remember last time. This planet drains our magic and we also used a lot of it to create that convergence." Maya and the twins nodded and each grabbed a weapon. Bailey found a metal bow and matching arrows while Bridget got a laser gun off the same wall where Melody got the sword. Maya picked a gold staff with a large purple gem at the tip.

"A staff?" Melody questioned

"I'm good with bo staffs and this is the closes thing to it. Plus I felt like it was calling me." Maya said. For an ordinary staff, Maya could feel something magical about it.

"Okay then" Melody said and turned to the other three who hadn't pick out a weapon. "What about you three?"

"We don't know how to use these weapons. We never been trained to use these things like you, Maya, and the twins were." Celeste said

"Just grab something to defend yourself with. Our magic won't last long especially for you since there is no sun here and who knows how long we will be down there to find our parents." Melody argued.

"Okay your right" Celeste admitted. She stared over at the wall were the girls got there weapons from and noticed the beautiful carvings on a broadsword. She picked it up and even though it was a bit heavy, she liked it for some reason. Victoria grabbed the weapon above where Celeste picked her sword from. It was a longsword but at the pommel of it, there was a symbol on it. Victoria felt she knew the symbol but couldn't think of where she recognized it from. Last who was left was Rosie, who wasn't moving to get anything.

"Uhm Rosie, you going to pick out something." Melody asked

"No thank you"

"Why not?"

"I..I don't like swords" Rosie replied, ashamed of herself but she couldn't bring herself to even touch a sword.

"Rosie. You need something to protect yourself with." Melody said, trying to be patient with her.

"How about this?" Rosie said as she grabbed a clear plastic case off the wall that had gloves in it. She tried them on and at first they were big on her but it suddenly reshaped itself to fit her hands.

"Those aren't weapons but fine I'm not going to force you to do something you are uncomfortable with." Melody said with a big sigh.

"Thank you" Rosie said relieved.

"Now come on, we're wasting time.". Carefully they stepped into the passage. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, they were disappointed.

"Oh great. Which way now?" Celeste huffed to see the bottom divide into 3 hallways.

**Elsewhere**

The group had landed the ship outside in a field in the middle of the forest behind the castle of Sparks. Bloom had noticed the events happening on her planet and became overwhelmed by it. To her it just seem she saved her planet a few months ago and now it was once again under a dark spell. Sky noticed and hugged her.

"You okay?" He asked when he let her go.

"I'm fine" Bloom smiled, happy to see her boyfriend worry about her. She didn't like lying to him but she had to focus on the mission. "Anyways, we just go through the forest and we should reach the backside of the castle." Bloom turned around and told the others. They nodded their heads and began to run quickly through the forest. Once they passed through, they reached the garden that separated the forest and castle. The group hid behind some bushes and were able to see the back entrance. They were glad to see only a few soldiers guarding the back entrance of the castle instead of the merewolves.

"I'm going to cause a distraction and everybody run in once the soldiers leave their post." whispered Sky before he left. The group stayed behind the bushes and waited for the distraction. Than a noise was heard on the other side of the garden. The soldiers became alert and walk over to it, leaving the entrance unattended. The group quickly ran in but Bloom stop.

"Wait what about Sky?" Bloom asked and looked back. After a few seconds, Sky came running in and grabbed Bloom's hand.

"Nice of you to wait on me" Sky said and Bloom smiled back.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Musa

"These stairs leads to the level where the throne room is." Bloom said

"Where do they keep prisoners?" Ryan asked

"I don't know. I thought you would know."

"No, I haven't been here in almost nine years" Ryan sadly admitted. This castle hadn't been his home in years. He felt just as lost as them.

"I guess we have no other choice but to go to the throne room. But before we go, we should transform to be prepare." Tecna suggested. The girls agreed and transformed into their fairy forms. They flew up the stairs while the Specialists ran. The staircase lead them to a giant hallway with giant double doors at the end of it. Slowly did Sky and Brandon opened the heavy door, while everybody had their weapons out ready. They slowly stepped in and noticed that nobody was there.

"I'm not liking this. This place is giving me the creeps" Stella shivered as she felt a chill go down her spine. She noticed the room looked completely different then what she remember it to be from her visits.

"If he is not here, where else are we suppose to find him" Layla said annoyed.

"You just got to look harder" a male voice said. A man stood at the top of the stairs connected with the platform of the thrones. He walked down the stairs calmly, but immediately everyone felt the massive dark vibes coming out from him. This is the man that everybody feared of.

"I wasn't expecting you to arrive so soon." he said once he reached the thrones to sit down.

"Orgone! Where are the girls?" Roxy shouted

"Queen Roxy, surprise to see you here. Don't worry. They are perfectly fine." Orgone replied, giving a sly smile. Roxy growled and got into her fighting position.

"Do you really think I will be alone." Orgone smirked and snapped his fingers. In just seconds, several merewolves came through the doors behind the group. The boys formed around the girls, holding their swords out ready to slice away at the creatures.

"That's not going to help. Give up while you can and simply listen to my proposal."

"What is it that you want?" Bloom asked

"For you all to go back to your time". This shocked everybody. Did he just told them to leave. They believed he would ask for them to become his prisoners or give up their powers. But to return to their own time?

"I see you simple minded people don't understand. Well then, let me tell you why. What is the point in having you? I already have your older versions who pack way more power. They are also the ones who rule the planets I have. I can't kill you because that could cause a drastic alteration in the universe that could effect me. And I don't want that after all the hard work I had to go through. You all are of no use to me and I think it would be best if you just leave." Orgone finished in a serious manner.

This of course angered the group, especially Bloom. '_Useless' _is the only thing that was burning through her head and she hated it. What bothered her even more is that if they leave, their daughters will be again at his will. Nobody talked but she knew the girls were not going to agree to this plan.

"If you leave, I will let the girls go with Roxy back to Earth." Orgone added. Bloom looked over to Roxy for suggestions but Roxy couldn't help.

"No deal." Bloom finally replied

"Bloom, he said he will let the girls return with Roxy" Stella whispered

"Yes, but I don't trust him. Plus we promised the girls we will help them find their parents and we can't leave until we completed that promise." Bloom whispered back.

"So no deal?" Orgone asked again

"No deal" Roxy replied this time.

"Fine then. I guess I'm going to have to hold you as prisoners until I think of something" Orgone said and once again snapped his fingers. The wolves then began to charge at the group.

"Digital Blast" Tecna sent out a green beam of energy but the merewolves was able to dodge it.

"Winter Rose" Flora called out quickly to get a wall of vines to protect them. Sadly this was of no use when the merewolves quickly slashed down the vines.

"Sonic Attack" Musa said as she shot out a beam and successfully able to hit one, but there were several to take out.

"Don't worry about them. Go for Orgone. We can handle them." Brandon said as he blocked a strike from one of the merewolves.

"Don't worry. Lizzie and I will help" Jazmine said and Lizzie nodded in agreement. The Winx and Roxy then turned to face Orgone.

"Seven against one. Now I don't think that's a fair fight." Orgone frowned

"You're one to talk" Roxy snapped "Scorpion Tail!" Roxy sent out but Orgone was able to deflect the attack.

"Is that it?" Orgone teased before he got up to sent out his own beam of dark energy. It hit Roxy square in the stomach and began to fall down. Jazmine was able to fly over and catch her before she hit the ground.

"You will pay for that. Dragon Heart!" Bloom yelled, furious that Orgone hurt her friend. Orgone was able to block the attack with a shield but he felt it was strong. This angered him. The other five Winx sent out an attack but even at the same time, Orgone was still standing.

"Now its my turn" Orgone smirked. "Poseidon's Trident" he called out and a silver trident appeared in his hand. He pointed it out at the Winx Club and before they knew it, they were hit with a wave of water. The Winx fall to the floor hard by the pressure of the water. They tried to flap their wings fast to shake off the water to fly, but another wave of water hit them. The others went over to help them but were also hit by the water.

"Come on. Don't tell me you can't handle some water" He laughed and let again another wave of water at them. The group where choking on the water and some had already drowned. Layla felt somehow she was able to fight it and gathered all her energy.

"Morphix Wave!" she yelled and created her own wave that hit the wave of water of Orgone's. She was successful to stop Orgone's wave. He than made the Trident disappear and so did the water. The Winx were still wet but able to fly again. But they noticed their boyfriends were badly choking from the water and some of the kids have drowned.

"Double Eclipse" Stella said to form a shield around everybody, when she noticed the merewolves getting close. The wolves hit the shield several time until they were able to shatter it. Bloom had enough and decided it was time.

"Dragon Energy" Bloom shouted and sent out the Dragon Fire at him.

"Dragon Fang" Orgone said and also sent out his version of the Dragon Fire. The two magic beam clashed and caused a huge explosion in the room. The group was blinded from the intense light the explosion gave off. When they were able to look up, they saw Orgone still standing. Not a single scratch on him.

"That didn't work" Bloom said stunned. That was her strongest attack.

"Nope" Orgone replied and started to form a massive ball of dark energy. "I think that's enough. Just give up now before things get ugly."

The merewolves began to close in at the group. The Winx stood up ready to protect the rest but began to worry. They felt low on energy, and feared they weren't going to be able to handle the wolves and Orgone. Suddenly a high pitch scream was heard and the wolves began to back away. Some were whimpering, scratching their ears, or covering it. The sound was not at all pleasant to them. Soon they began to leave not able to bare the sound anymore. Everybody, even Orgone, looked up to see where the sound had come from. There at the top of the stairs, stood Musa. The older Musa.

"Don't you dare touch them."

**Note: Please R&R. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Will the girls find their parents? Will Musa be able to save the day? Find out in the next chapter.**


	12. Searching

**Note: First of all I want to apologize for not updating. I'm so sorry it took over a month. I've just busy with final hw assignment and final exams. I also been on vacation so didn't have internet connection for a while. Once again I'm sorry and hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't worry I am going to finish this story. Thank you.**

"Which way now?" Celeste asked who tried to look down each hallway in hope she was able to see something. Only a few inches from the entrance could be seen, then complete darkness.

"Mel, can't you send out a sound wave to examine them?" Maya suggested

"Good idea" Melody send out a sound wave into the hallway and listen carefully before going to the next one. When she was done, she walked to the entrance of the hallway that was to the right of them. "The other two lead to a dead end. I also picked up some movements. Orgone probably has some of his monsters down there. This one, I didn't receive anything."

"We are going to need light" Maya said

"Leave that to me" Celeste said as she created an orb of light in her hand. She lead the way next to Melody, who was listening carefully for any sudden surprise. After a long while of walking in silence through the hallway, they were able to see a light at the end. They walked toward it cautiously, hoping it was the way out. Or to the room where their parents were held prisoners.

"Wait" Melody stopped at the end of the hallway as she grabbed Celeste just before she stepped over the end of the hallway which was a cliff that hung over a deep abyss below. Everybody looked down, but were unable to see the bottom. Bridget kicked a pebble over and waited to hear it hit the ground.

"I don't hear anything. Did it hit the ground yet?" Bailey asked

"Yea and it's a long way down." Melody replied.

"The hallway continues on the other side. I guess its time to transform." Victoria pointed out.

"Winx!" The girls changed into their fairy form and flew over. When they landed on the other side, Maya stepped in front of them.

"What's wrong Maya?" Rosie asked

"I think we should transform out. Remember we have to conserve our energy." she said as she changed out of her fairy form. The other girls agreed and also transformed out. Victoria took the turn to create a light source to lead the way alongside with Melody. Few minutes of walking, the hallway had lead them to a round room that was light up by torches. Victoria let out her flame and grabbed one of the torches off the wall.

"Ugh! The hallway continues on the other side" Celeste said annoyed, pointing over to the other hallway entrance.

"What is it?" Maya asked, noticing Melody draw up her sword. Before Melody could answer, a growl echoed the room. Soon after a merewolf popped out from the opposite hallway. Bailey, who had her bow ready, shot an arrow at the wolf. The arrow hit center of the forehead of the merewolf who dropped to the ground dead.

"Way to go Bailey!" Victoria cheered

"You might want to hold on to the cheers. We have more company" Melody said before four more merewolves came out from the hallway. Bailey shot again but the merewolves were able to dodge it.

"Solar Storm!" Celeste aimed at one of the wolves. He was hit but it didn't do much effect on him beside anger him. "That's my strongest attack. My powers are draining faster than I thought"

"Winter Rose" Rosie called out quickly to create a wall of vines to separate them from the wolves. The wolves were able to slash it down. One of the merewolves jumped forward and strike Rosie who fell to the floor unconscious. Victoria and Celeste got cornered by one of the wolves and the twins deal with the third one. Maya and Melody battled with the fourth wolf. The wolf reached out and snapped it's jaw toward Maya, but she smacked the bo staff down on the snout. It backed up for a moment before jumping between them, causing both of them to fall backward. Melody didn't have the chance to look around for her sword when the wolf jumped on top of her.

"Disco Shield!" Melody called out to protect her from the wolf's snapping jaw. It only took the wolf a few second to break the shield, but by then Maya had grabbed hold of her staff. She ran over and swing the bo staff with full force into the side of the wolf. But what happen next, amazed both Maya and Melody. An energy beam shot out from the gem of the staff, which sent the wolf flying across the room. The wolf hit the wall and slide down to the floor. "Wooow…some staff" Melody commented Maya who was helping her up.

"Yea..." Maya smiled, looking over at the wolf who hasn't gotten up and didn't look to be getting up anytime soon.

"Come on, lets help the others." Melody said before grabbing her sword off the floor.

The twins had already taken down their wolf after a series of bows and lasers were shot into it. Now they were battling the wolf that attacked Rosie, who was still unconscious on the floor. Bridget shot her laser gun at the wolf, trying to get it to back away from the nature fairy. Bailey tried again to shot an arrow at the merewolf. So far it been able to dodge all of them. They were successful to get the wolf to leave Rosie alone but now it was running toward them. It strike down Bailey and kicked Bridget back with it's hind leg.

"Bailey!" Bridget cried out as the wolf growled at her unconscious sister. She tried to get up but the wolf had kicked her in the stomach and making any movement hurt. As the wolf open it's jaw, thin glowing ropes wrapped around his snout shut. Bridget followed where the ropes came from. Rosie's gloves. She was wide awake and fearless. It always amazed her to see Rosie like this.

"Rose thorns!" Rosie called out when the wolf broke loose from the ropes. The wolf backed away when thorns pierced into it's face. Bridget forgot her pain and got up. She took this chance to grab her laser gun and aim into the forehead of the wolf. Another one down.

"Bailey, wake up" Rosie babbled out, holding back her cry. She felt it was her fault Bailey was hurt.

"Sis please wake up" Bridget said also holding back her cry.

Meanwhile, Melody and Maya were helping Victoria and Celeste with the last wolf.

"Back off!" Celeste said frighten, as she swung her sword around. One of her swings managed to hit the side of the wolf's head. Victoria was able to block one of the wolf's strike. Suddenly the wolf yelped. She looked up to see a sword lodge into the back of the wolf. Then a purple beam hit the wolf right away from them. The last wolf was down.

"Nice throw" Victoria heard Maya compliment Melody.

"Thanks" Melody replied. She went over to get her sword out from the wolf.

"Girls!" They heard Rosie cried out. They ran over to see Bailey being cradled by Bridget.

"She's not waking up.." Bridget said

"Maybe I can help. I have healing abilities." Victoria spoke gently to Bridget. She placed her hands over Bailey's body. Soon Bailey started to glow and so was Victoria. Then the glowing stop.

"Bailey?" Victoria said. Bailey's eyes slowly opened and looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"Uhm.. Is something wrong? Did we win?" Bailey asked, acting as nothing had happen to her.

"She's fine" Bridget smiled and hugged her sister. "And yea we won. Those merewolves didn't have a chance against us."

"Okay now that she's fine, can we please leave. I think I'm getting sick of the smell of these merewolves and the blood.." Celeste said, ewwing around the room.

"Come on" Maya said while Melody rolled her eyes annoyed at Celeste's comments. After minutes walking through the hallway, Celeste broke the silence.

"When are we getting there. Are we even going to the right way anymore" Celeste questioned

"Just be patient" Victoria said

"Did you expect this to be an easy mission? This is Orgone's Castle." Melody pointed out

"Hey another light but it's very dim" Rosie said, noticing it first. They appeared into another round room.

"Oh great. Again this. I really don't want to battle anymore merewolves." Celeste whined

"Does it continue?" Rosie asked, not able to see the other side. There was only a small torch to light up the entrance of the room.

"Shh" Melody said, waving her hand to signal the others to silence. When the girls quiet down, Melody moved forward a little bit. "Who's there" she said out loud. The girls were confused and looked around. They jumped to hear a female voice reply.

"Who is asking?"

"I asked first" Melody replied. Whispers and movements could be heard. "Celeste, Victoria. We need more lights" Melody whispered to them. Celeste and Victoria nodded. The two created a spell to light up the whole room. They were surprise to see what was in the room once it light up. Six jail area that held a woman and a man. Except the last one which only had a man.

"My name is Bloom" the female who replied earlier said.

Victoria walked passed Melody and up to the cage where the women with long red hair stood. "Mom" Victoria could barely speak out, who was on the verge of crying.

"Victoria You grew up so fast" Bloom cried out and stretched her arms out to hug her daughter. A man came up beside Bloom and hugged Victoria too.

"Dad!" Victoria said, finally bursting in tears.

"Hey" Sky said softly.

Each of the girls ran over to the one who called out their names.

"Mom, Dad. I'm so happy to see you." Celeste said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Look at you. A beautiful young lady" Stella said, stroking Celeste's hair.

"Girls. What happen to you" Tecna said, taking hold of each of the twin's hand and examining the scratch marks on them.

"Its nothing" The twins replied together, smiling at their mom and dad.

"I miss you my Maya. How are you?" Layla said as she hugged her daughter

"I'm fine Mom. I'm fine now" Maya replied

"How did you get my staff?" Nabu asked

"This is yours? I thought it looked familiar." Maya smiled, happy to find out it was her dad's staff. She had forgot her dad was a wizard, and about the family staff that gets handed down to the next generation. It's always been given to the son "Here you go Dad"

"I think you should keep. I want you to have it." Nabu said. Maya smiled and felt proud to be given the family staff.

"Rosie, I'm so proud of you. So brave to come down here to find us." Flora said as she wiped away Rosie's tears.

"Thanks mom" Rosie replied smiling

"Dad?" Melody said

"Hey Melbell" Riven smiled and squeezed Melody's hand

"Where's mom?"

"He..has her" Riven said and looked down. Melody reached out and lifted up her dad's face.

"Don't worry. We will get her back." Melody reassured and hugged her dad.

"Girls" Melody called out to the others. "We need to find a way to get them out."

"We had tried to break the spell but nothing happens." Tecna sighed

"We even combined all of our magic to break the spell. None of our convergence spell worked" Stella added.

"What if we combine all of your magic and… ours" Victoria suggested.

"Well with that much magic we might be able to" Tecna said

"Have you girls done a convergence spell?" Bloom questioned

"Only one time" Victoria refer to when they escaped from the room the Witches locked them up in.

"That's good. Let's do it then" Bloom said. The girls stood beside each other and grabbed hand.

"Convergence" The girls and the mothers called out at the same time. The fathers covered their eyes from the light, as it sting their eyes. Once the light dimmed down, everyone looked to see the bars that holding the parents as prisoners were gone.

"We did it" Victoria stuttered out. "We did it!" she said again happier.

"Yes we did." Bloom said

"After so many years, we are free." Stella said

"Not yet. We have to save Musa" Riven said

"And take down Orgone." Bloom added

**Note: Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be where I left off with Musa stopping Orgone.**


End file.
